In Defense of Fate
by twinrose84
Summary: Ren and the crew of the Wraith continue their quest for the treasures of Rule, with the 9th and 10th treasure to seek. But when a revelation about the 13th treasure comes to pass, Ren finds his quest may be compromised.
1. CH1: The Island and the Spiraling Cave

_Author's Note: Pirates of Dark Water and its respective characters are (C) to their respective creators/copyright holders. I created this story around the same time as Aladdin and the Poison Mystic, and there are some story elements that are parallel to the stories, but for the most part, it stands on its own. This is the first in a two part series where I have Ren and the crew of the Wraith find the 9th and 10th treasures of rule, with a startling revelation about the 13th treasure. I tried to post this to before, but I think the formatting of it was messed up. So this is my second attempt. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope at some point I can up all the chapters with the formatting being in good shape._

**Chapter 1: The Island and the Spiraling Cave**

Ren held one hand over his eyes as the darkening orange light from the sunset briefly blinded his vision, while the other held his compass straight ahead, to where the sun dipped into the waters beyond the horizon. The Wraith moved steadily over for the first time since they found the eighth treasure of rule and sought the ninth, which seemed to go on for almost a week now. The smell of the salty sea stirred his senses, making them more alert to the scene ahead, where the compass pointed prominently in the distance.

No sign of the Maelstrom since their last encounter, Ren thought of it as a partial blessing, considering Bloth and his men had been at their heels since their journey began. Ren even recalled the "game of death" in Undaar, in which he was shackled at the heel and forced to compete with the man who was responsible for his father's death. Yet, his journey had proven fruitful thus far. He'd met three friends and crew in the process, covered ground for 8 treasures, restored Octopon to half of its original glory among other pursuits. Yet, he felt more determined than confident. He knew the journey ahead would bring more challenges to the table, if it were not just the treasures in mind, but also for adversaries in Bloth, The Darkdweller, and whatever _jitatan_ rogues they would come across that would hinder their journey.

Ioz steered the ship with careful precision, seeming not to have the same problem with Ren in terms of the sun blinding his eyes. No, Ioz was just below the point of the bow, shortly giving dirty glances at their residential monkey-bird, who currently took in his own sense of pleasure by feasting on minga melons. Luckily, there was more where that came from, but Ren knew to keep his lip closed. If Niddler knew of any extra minga melons, they would really be in a bind with their food supply.

"_Ay jitata_, monkey bird, will you stop that smacking? I can't concentrate on steering the ship!" Ioz said curtly.

"Well, excuse me, but I'm perfectly happy with my minga melons and pooka-looka pies. Besides, I'm starving; we've been on the sea for a week now and still haven't found the 9th treasure."

"Yeah, well you'll have to make that food last for more than you're munching. By Kunda, if your brain were as big as that minga melon, you'd be able to figure out a way to get us to shore sooner. Instead all that goes to your glutton belly." Ioz, who pat his own belly in a mocking tone, had a flicker in his eyes that Ren recognized, and knew that his friend was readily willing to get into an argument. Niddler squawked in protest.

"Come on Ioz; let him have his way for now. I'm sure we'll be close to land soon." Ren said.

"Oh, and I suppose you have a third eye and know, Ren; we've been out here almost a week with nothing."

Ren raised his brow slightly, noting it wasn't like Ioz to admit Niddler was right in any measure, and took it as a note of impatience. "Actually, these waters aren't too unfamiliar. It's not too far from Jonda Town if we go by where we left and looped around after we lost the Maelstrom. I've heard talk of an island not far from here. It's never been charted on the map...strange. If the compass is showing something in this range, we should be close to it."

"Well, we better reach some form of land soon, it looks like the sky is getting darker, and I'm not sailing any more than I have to at night."

Niddler squawked. "Speak for yourself. I haven't slept either."

Ren shook his head to himself as the two quarreled behind him. It was true, they'd sailed non-stop for the past several days, and Ren hadn't had much sleep because he'd been responsible for keeping the Wraith on course. Tula, who rested now below deck, took turns with Ioz over the past several days as they steered in the direction of the compass. His body was starting to wear from the exhaustion, but he knew that they only needed to get the ninth treasure before turning back to Jonda Town to break.

"Hey, I see land!" Niddler rose from his settled area, a few minga melons, rolling to the side as he flapped his wings and pointed past Ren's direction. Sure enough, land was dead ahead, and an easy shoreline for them to port was available.

"Trim the sails, Niddler; I'll handle the anchor. Keep her steady, Ioz." Ren said as he made his way over to the anchor.

"She's already steady enough, there's nothing working against her, at least." Ioz responded, keeping the ship oriented to where it could safely glide to the shoreline. It didn't take long for Tula to come above deck as she emerged from behind the door as the ship slowed to a steady pace.

"Hey, we're slowing, what gives?" She rubbed her emerald eyes, which looked slightly misty from exhaustion. No doubt she'd been sleeping below deck, catching up on rest from when she'd steered the night before.

"We're going ashore, Tula. I knew there had to be an island somewhere in this area, and it looks like it came out right." Ren asserted as he dropped the anchor. "But I've never seen the likes of this island before." As the ship steadied in place, he fingered his compass and held it up to see where the beam pointed. It led to a place that stretched a bit beyond their immediate view, to a cave in the north. Tula looked around, brushing her hands against her silken attire before resting them on the edge of the ship and peering at the island stretch to the west.

"It's pretty mountainous for an island, that's for sure. All I see are those looping ridges and caves above us, and it looks like the compass is leading us to that northernmost cave." Ren said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? If we have to reach that cave, then by the blood of the twin moons, let's do it before nightfall. I don't want to be stuck on this island longer than we have to." Ioz noted, impatience leaking into his voice.

Ren nodded, and the four left the Wraith while heading towards the direction of the cave, up the dusty, dirt roads looping around like a slithering snake up the side of the mountain. It was a prolonged trek, but they made it to the cave with little trouble. Niddler could have flown straight up to the cave entrance if he wanted. When Ren asked him why he didn't, Niddler shook his head in adamant protest.

"There's no telling what's up there. I'm not going by myself!"

"Ay jitata, Niddler, don't get upset. We'll all go along the same path." Ren said, rubbing Niddler's feathered head in consolation.

When they reached the cave, Ren saw the compass point further in, revealing a dark tunnel, but looking inside, the path illuminated by torches grafted into the walls of the cave.

"There have to be residents nearby as fresh as those flames are. I'll bet we'll find them soon." Tula quipped.

"Yeah…but are they friend or fiend?" Niddler's voice quivered and he swallowed rather abruptly trying to clear the nervous lump in his throat. "I don't want to go in only to find we'll never get out."

"Then you want to stay outside the cave, monkey bird, and keep watch? Or go back to the ship?" Ioz shot a glance in Niddler's direction. "That wouldn't bother me one bit, it'd make a quieter journey to where we're going."

"I'm not staying here! Not when some creature could come along and use me for its next meal. Or even worse, the Maelstrom! We don't even know where its going or where we'll end up."

"We'll make sure nothing happens to you. And that makes all of us." Ren shot a glance back at Ioz, giving him a warning in his glance.

Ren hadn't any idea where they were going, but his nerves never gave into the uncertainty. The four followed the stream of the compass as they walked around the looping cave. Occasionally, a few stray boulders would drop in various places of the cave, making Niddler flutter faster towards Ren, who walked ahead of both Tula, who followed in his steps, and Ioz.

"Ugh, even with these lanterns along the way it's hard to see anything. I wonder why they wouldn't bother to put more along the way, unless they're trying to keep visitors out."

"Woman, you don't seem to be having any trouble finding your way, so I don't know why you're complaining." Ioz quipped back at Tula's comment, just before he ran into the edge of a rocky wall. "Ow!"

"There are certain advantages to being an ecomancer, Ioz. And you seem to be having a lot of trouble."

"Ioz, walk with one hand gliding against the wall, it should help at least until we get to the end of the way."

"Like there's any end to the way, Ren. If I didn't know any better, I'd say the way we've walked around this cave; it feels like we're walking in circles!"

Ren stopped walking and looked around. "Well, we are walking in circles."

"What?!" Ioz, Tula, and Niddler exclaimed in unison, and Ren knew he'd have to clarify. He could barely make out their faces in the dimly lit lanterns, but he could tell Niddler's bulging eyes were in no less expression than a state of shock. Tula's hands were folded across her chest, and Ioz leaned against the rocky wall with a stern glance. Ren gave a heavy sigh and turned to all three of them fully.

"It's not what you're thinking. Look at the slope of the floor we're walking on. We're walking in spirals down to the heart of the mountain. It's not a steep slope, so it feels like we're walking on straight earth, but it's not. I'm not sure if this is a natural cave or a path that was dug out, but we have to see where it leads."

It wasn't long before the faces of his crew calmed collectively. Ioz chuckled under his breath. "I knew as much."

"Sure you did, Mr.-_I can't-see-a-jitatan-thing in front of my eyes_." Tula threw the comment to Ioz's retort, who only responded to her with a muffled grunt as they continued the way down the cave.

***

Ren was the first to see the city, or what seemed to be one in rocky homes constructed before his eyes. A path stretched beyond the neatly organized rows of molded homes and sturdy, rocky roofs that stoop a-top them. It had the makings of what a country town would resemble if it were above ground. The air seemed stagnant and chilling, something Ren didn't quite expect coming in.

"Look at this, it's like a little town, they even have a well in the middle of the city, and a town square no less."

"Yeah, population 30…or maybe 10." Niddler chimed in, though he seemed just as shocked by the tiny town that spread before their eyes. "I guess they _were_ the ones who put the lanterns down the cave. Maybe they're miners?"

"Hello! Is anyone here?!" The air hung with the echo of Ren's call, but if anything was stirred by his voice, nothing but the echo seemed to reflect it. The little town and row of houses did seem worn, but not abandoned from what he could tell. He called again, but nothing responded with the exception of his own voice. By this time, the four had made their way into the center of the town, and close to the rocky well.

"I don't think…." Before Tula could utter another word, a small child peered from behind the well, probably no more than nine or ten years old. Her black curls framed her rounded face, and she wore a dark, plain dress with a sooty apron. Her actions seemed pensive as she looked at the four, glancing to the side quickly then hiding behind the well when she thought they were looking at her.

Ren took a few steps toward the well, and by the time he was within a few feet of her, she had hidden behind the well completely. "Hey there." He walked slowly toward her, but the girl didn't seem to move from her place, instead choosing to shut her eyes, almost as if she wanted to block out the man approaching her. He knelt down, extending his hand toward her. "I won't hurt you, I promise. What's your name?"

The girl opened her eyes again, and turned toward him. Only then did Ren realize a large jagged scar on the girl's neck. It wasn't a fresh wound, but it looked so jarringly prominent that Ren had to stifle a reaction to it. Her bright green eyes were much lighter than his own, and she looked at him with what seemed to resemble fear turning to a curious expression. He didn't expect her to walk straight up to him, something she did at that moment, but slowly. She placed both of her hands around his outstretched one, feeling the ridges of his fingers and palm. Her eyes oriented down toward his hand.

Tula couldn't hide her surprise when she saw the girl up-close. "That poor girl, with an old wound like that I don't think she can speak." Tula stood close to where Ren kneeled, but if the girl was bothered by Tula's reply or approach, she didn't seem to note it. She continued to trace her fingers along the lines in his palm.

"What's she doing, Ren?" Niddler asked, standing on his feet on Ren's right side, not far from where the little girl stood.

"I'm….not sure." He continued to observe the girl, and after a moment, she looked back into Ren's eyes with a more calm expression. She opened her mouth, but no words came out at first the first few tries. She took a swallow and began to speak. Yet, no coherence came in her words.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"Well, she's definitely trying to say something. By Kunda if I can understand what it is." Ioz said while folding his arms across his chest. "We can't waste too much time trying to figure it out, if the treasure's around here."

"Ioz, wait. She might be trying to tell us where we are and where we need to go."

The girl shook her head, and made a motion using Ren's hand to point to himself.

"Me? Oh, you don't know my name. I'm…"

The little girl shook her head more adamantly this time, which made Ren stop mid-sentence. She started to speak again, this time with a bit more fervor.

Niddler squawked. "I think she's saying your name, though she probably heard me say it before."

The girl nodded her head, and then reached for Ren's compass, placing it between her hands and examining it with curious interest. She pointed up the path ahead, and then pointed to the compass.

"She's probably noting the compass beam that leads up ahead; I guess she must have seen it when we came in." Tula said, but as she mentioned it, the little girl shook her head and pointed more assertively to the north, then back to the compass.

"I think she means my compass is needed for something ahead." The little girl nodded affirmative to Ren's words, having a bit of a smile. "If that's true, it might lead us closer to the treasure. Besides, the beam pointed north from what I could tell, but it's much more faint than it usually is."

"Well, aren't you the interpreter?" Ioz rolled his eyes, but when he looked over at the girl, he noticed that she stuck her tongue out at him before running up ahead.

"I don't think she likes you very much, Ioz." Ren smiled.

"Well I never liked little ones that don't have much respect for their elders."

"I guess that makes you the elder, then."

"Exactly. Wait…what did you mean by that?" Ioz's statement was countered by a laugh from Ren as the four made their way up the slope.

Just beyond town was a set of three blocked-off caves, each with different symbols upon them. Ren could barely make out what they were, but the third cave had a shape that he recognized immediately. The girl was already standing right below it and pointing. She moved to the side as Ren came close to it.

"Well, what do you know? There's an imprint of the compass right in the center."

"As if they could make it any more obvious. At least getting this treasure will be quick, though it took us long enough to find it."

Ren didn't say anything to Ioz's retort, but he wondered if there was more to this than met the eye. No doubt that all three caves seemed to have been there for many years. From a distance they looked like one seamless wall with different symbols evenly spaced out, but as Ren had walked closer to them, he could see the ridges that defined them as different entrances.

He tried to feel along the edges between the second and third caves, but they were firmly noted. There wasn't any getting through them just by blunt strength, not even, by the look of it, from the strength of a hundred men. Ren took the weight of the compass, while it hung around his neck, and placed it into the shell of the imprint. It fit like a glove.

"It fits perfect, Ren, but I don't see anything happening." Tula looked around the cave and tried to budge the edge of it, but it didn't move. "Noy jitat, it still won't budge. And there's something _definitely_ behind this wall, a force I can't make sense from, but it's strong." Ioz tried to move the entrance to the cave alongside her, but nothing budged. Ren joined in, placing his hands against the face of the cave from where he stood and pressing firmly against it, hoping something would move with the compass in place and their force applied to the wall. Niddler and the little girl, who clued in on their efforts, went just a little way from Ren and started to push with their might. This continued for about a minute before they all ceased their efforts. Ioz and Tula sank with their backs to the wall after the effort, and the little girl walked over to sit beside Tula to rest. Ren continued to stand, the compass still around his neck while pressed into the cave. He leaned his face against the wall, exhaling a large breath.

"Anything Ren?" Ioz asked.

"Nothing, I don't think it moves, even with the compass inside."

"Hmph, I knew it looked too easy."

"There's something we're missing, but I can't think of what it could be. I tried to summon some of my powers as Ioz and I were pushing against the cave, but something blocked me. Heh, at least we had this little one helping us out." Tula patted the top of the young girl's curly dark hair, and the girl smiled in response.

Niddler sunk down by Ren's feet in exhaustion, with his back to the cave. "Don't forget about me. I helped too - that was harder than it looked."

Ren laughed at his words, but traced the outline of the back of the compass with his fingers with a look of concern on his face. "I still wonder what's missing. Do…any of these caves open instead? And what are the…symbols supposed to mean?"

"You can't read them?"

"I wish I could. It's beyond anything I could ever understand, looks almost cryptic, but there's an odd glow about them that I can't figure out."

"Hey, maybe if you can shine your compass on them, something might show up."

"I'm surprised, monkey bird, that's an unlikely wit coming from you." Ioz noted.

"Hey, if the compass is the key, then I figured why not."

Ren smiled. "Great idea, Niddler; I'm not sure if it will work, but at least it's something." Ren had acquired the compass that begin his journey in Alomar's cave long before, but on invasion of Bloth's forces, Alomar, a wise dragon whom had known Ren's father, had perished helping Ren and Niddler to escape. He winced at the memory, but he remembered the message on the wall of the cave as Alomar had revealed it to him.

"_Thirteen Treasures of ancient time,_

_Thirteen lessons of Rule in rhyme._

_To find the jewels in secret places,_

_Follow where the compass faces._

_If returned from the shore beyond,_

_A new day dawns for Octopon._

_But if they fall into evil hands,_

_Darkness descends on all the lands._

_For these riches, two shall vie_

_In the realm of Dark Water where the Treasures lie."_

Even today, the words burned prominently in his mind, and kept him focused on the journey ahead. He knew that the restoration of Octopon lie in their hands, and he wasn't about to let anything stand in the way of his quest.

As he ventured to pull the compass from its place, a sudden chill bristled through his spine, ceasing his movement and congealing both his blood and breaths. It overtook him in a matter of seconds, and for what seemed like a long lapse, he felt suspended into a stillness that weighed on his body. As it took a toll on Ren's consciousness, though he felt his body still standing while holding onto the compass, a voice entered his mind.

"Can you hear me, treasure seeker?"

Ren tried to speak, but found himself unable to mouth any words, much less move. It was a struggle for him to breathe, much less try to talk.

"Speak through your mind." The voice instructed. "It won't help if you try to speak otherwise, since your body's frozen."

"I can hear you, very clearly," Ren struggled with his thoughts at first, but his head became clear, almost as if the words came more readily than they usually did in the transition from thought to mouth, "…but who are you? Why are you doing this to me?"

"It's not anything that I'm doing - it's a restrictive magic on those who attempt to access the way to the hall. You're the first who has traveled here in many moons, and you possess the key to obtain the treasure."

"So the key _is_ my compass." Ren didn't say it in the form of a question, he knew it intuitively. The sudden panic that had seized him when he found himself frozen had now simmered, and he found himself conversing with the entity, though he could not see where it originated, much less move in any way to react. His body was still frozen. His eyes were now closed, and he couldn't see anything but the darkness behind his eyes.

"Correct. So you're the one whose destiny lies with the fate of Mer. The son of Primus himself….and Prince of Octopon."

"Yes, my name is Ren. But how did you know who I was?"

"I can see many things, your mind being among them now. It's as clear as words on a page. And I see that your heart hasn't succumbed to the Dark Water. I wonder if time will change that."

"It won't." Ren said firmly. His thoughts were flowing more quickly, and he knew if his expression could change, he'd be undoubtedly angry. "My father entrusted me to find the Treasures of Rule to restore Octopon and save Mer from the Dark Dweller and his minions. I won't allow my home or anywhere else on Mer to be overcome by Dark Water….or allow the treasures fall into evil hands. I've come too far to not see it through now, and…I won't allow anyone, let alone my friends to succumb to it."

"I see this, Prince of Octopon, and I don't doubt your words or sentiments. I've seen your travels, from when you acquired the compass from Alomar to when you helped save the young creature whom had morphed from a treasure of Rule. You and your friends have grown much along the course of your journey, and I recognize your dedication. Yet, I wonder if you knew the truth of what was to come, would you still have the same ambition? Even if you have three more treasures to find, do you truly know what's at stake? "

"I…I'm afraid I don't understand. And three more treasures? Even if I did find the 9th treasure beyond this cave, that makes…."

The unknown voice interrupted Ren's protest, and Ren retracted as it spoke. "You will understand soon. You've much to learn. Granted, you've done many wonderful things on your journey, Ren, but the path ahead will test you far more than you've been tested before. I believe you know this, but you have yet to bear the weight of it. Return to this cave alone when your friends retire for the night, and the moon is full in the sky. You will find your answers lie beyond this cave. That is all I can say to you now, your body can only handle this suspension for so long, so take my words and heed them seriously."

"I will…but who are you? And why would you ask for me alone?"

"I sense your trepidation, son of Primus. I am no threat to you, and I will guide you to what you seek. My identity is not important, but you will know it when you arrive to me in the nightfall. Now…allow yourself to return. The magic holding you should wear off soon."

Ren could feel the unknown weight lifting off his conscious and body. His breaths, which had been ragged as if he'd run fa long distance, finally came even, though his eyes had been closed for a time that he had no measure of how much had transpired.

He opened his eyes slowly.


	2. CH2: Parat and the Midnight Journey

**Chapter 2: Parat and the Midnight Journey**

Tula had sensed something was wrong with Ren only after she thought he was removing the compass from its fitted imprint in the cave, when she looked back at him and saw his eyes, as if a liquid aquamarine jewel had been painted over with a milky white gloss. Niddler seemed to be the second one to figure it out, but he vocally acknowledged it.

"Ren, what wrong?"

Ren's breaths came heavier in a way that made them all take notice, even Ioz, who stood to his feet and looked at him with a concerned gaze.

The little girl who accompanied them looked around from where Tula sat, and her eyes went wide with horror as Ren, who continued to hold the compass as it rested in the crevasse while hanging from his neck, dropped to his knees and his eyes closed, his forehead striking the smooth rock of the cave.

"Ren!" Tula jumped to her feet and ran over to his side. His breaths continued to come uneven and forced, and as she tried to take his hands from the compass, they wouldn't budge, they encircled it firmly.

"It has to be the compass doing that to him from the cave, I knew some strange magic was behind this. We have to take it off. " Ioz noted. But as he did, the little girl fervently shook her head.

Tula noted what the girl was trying to say, as she figured out exactly what the girl's limitations were in the words she spoke. "We know it's a danger to him, that's why we have to take from it and quickly." Tula bent down and went to loosen the back of the compass around Ren's neck, but the little girl held back Tula's hands.

Tula noted that she said "wait" and held back, trusting her words, and put an arm in front of Ioz to shield him from approaching Ren as the four clustered around his kneeling frame. Niddler looked fervently around, as if wanting to know what to do while it happened, but was the first one to notice when Ren's breath evened out and his eyes slowly opened. His forehead rested against the cave, almost as quickly as the odd attack had begun, beads of sweat covering his brow. Ren used his fingers to pull the compass from the wall successfully as he'd found his strength again. He continued to kneel on the ground, but was surprised to find his crew and the little girl surrounding him.

"Ren, are you all right?" Tula asked, concern dripping into her voice. "What in the name of Kunda was that?"

It took a minute for Ren to find his words. His mind had, in the brief time he'd talked to the unknown voice, grown accustomed to allowing his words to flow through his mind, and it seemed that his jaw was rigid, like someone had sewn it shut only to open it just as quickly.

"It was the magic binding the cave. I think it surged with the compass while it was still around my neck and paralyzed me. I don't know for how long, but it happened before I had the chance to react to it."

"That's not like you, Ren. You should have been more careful and not let down your guard so easily. Whatever dark magic in that cave came about, it looked like it was about to kill you."

"Don't blame him, Ioz. Ren couldn't have seen that coming before it happened. Neither did any of us." Tula's voice scolded, but she maintained her calm enough not to shout at her crewmate.

"Desecrators! What business do you have there?!"

The five turned around to face a group of people, some who looked at them in horror, anger, confusion, or somewhere between all three. The owner of the voice that called out to them was a tall, hard looking man with a beard and dark black hair.

"We aren't desecrators; we seek the treasure that lies in the cave beyond for an important quest. Forgive us for treading here unannounced. We called before, but no one answered."

Ren worked his way up to stand after he spoke, as Ioz and Tula helped support him as he did. The crowd saw him rise to his feet and murmurs of "he's alive" and "he's the first" echoed among the crowd. Confused thoughts ran through Ren's mind as he heard the various voices, but he didn't waver as his eyes met with the leader of them all. The five of them approached where the tall man stood, his eyes angrily bearing into Ren. The man didn't seem to notice the little girl that stood slightly behind Ren, notably next to Niddler's left wing. Ren stared back with the same intensity, though his body still felt fatigue from the sudden shock to his system he'd had earlier.

"Oh? An important quest you say? And who are you that is so important to come into our town, Parat, on this said quest?"

"My name is Ren, son of Primus and the Prince of Octopon, and this is Tula, Ioz, and Niddler. We come in peace." He didn't make mention of the little girl, who, at the relief at seeing Ren was okay, didn't exactly want to make her presence known as she hid behind them. Ioz stood alone on the other side of Ren, his face contorted in disgust.

"A prince? Peace? Really?" The man laughed in a hearty, bitter tone. His face had turned from a laugh to a sinister stare very quickly. "Don't make me laugh, so-called son of Primus. I can tell a lie just as plain as the scar on my face." He traced a scar just beneath his jaw line with a taunt.

"Hey, he's telling the truth." Niddler quipped, but Tula held out a hand to tell him to stop while he was ahead. But the man only laughed again, his eyes never leaving Ren's.

"You expect me to believe that you're a prince, especially with the company you keep? Don't make me laugh. You're just like every jitatan rogue that comes through here with a death wish. Though I'll admit, I'm surprised. Every person who's had their hand trying to open that cave perished within a matter of minutes, every single one. Their crew either turned tail or died while attempting to shove whatever pretty penny they could into that crevasse. Always from the same thing, their blood stopped cold in their hearts and eyes turned colorless. You're lucky, but who knows, you might find yourself in the same fate at some point now that you've had your shot there."

"You take those words back, or I'd like to cut your tongue and your ugly lips." Ioz pulled out his sword and pointed it to the man, who turned toward Ioz with a sly grin.

"Oh, and you wish to challenge me, you churl?" At the retort, Ioz seethed and uttered a growl beneath his breath, and took a step forward.

"That's enough, Ioz." Ren said. "You'll get us all into trouble if you act at every word someone says."

"And that goes the same for you, Josef - greeting travelers, though they may or may not be rogues, with such blasphemy. Kunda can and will take you in vengeance for your words if you're not careful!" a voice from the crowd shouted. The voice originated from a stout woman, with her dark hair pulled back and strands of grey peppered in-between, made her way through the tiny group of spectators. She came to the front of the crowd, her face in a firm expression while she had her hands on her hips. "I thought I taught you better manners than that."

Josef's face fell as he looked down to meet the woman's expression. Granted, he was much taller than her, but it seemed like his once menacing features softened to an expression of defense. "Calm down, Mum, this guy actually has the nerve to call himself a prince of Octopon and lies to my face about it. Come on! You can't possibly take any word he says seriously! Not to mention he was the only fool to survive trying his hand at the Triplet Caverns. We should chase them out of Parat."

The woman didn't note Ren at first and instead peered unrelentingly into her son's eyes. "I DON'T CARE! You were supposed to be watching Aiya and now that poor child has gone missing. What if she's wounded again? If anything happens to her, I'll…."

Ren carefully interrupted the woman's words. "Excuse me, ma'am, but is this Aiya?" He gingerly motioned for the little girl to step forward, and she did obediently, her eyes shifting as if she were embarrassed.

The woman stopped in mid-sentence, and her eyes went straight to Aiya. Her expression went from anger to relief. She didn't seem to acknowledge Ren or his crew at first, but she ran over and swooped the little girl into her arms. "By the Blood of the Twin Moons, I was about to search all over Mer looking for you. You had me so worried, child." The woman swirled her around and the little girl's expression turned to one of relief.

Aiya spoke to her with muffled words, but her mother seemed to understand perfectly. "I missed you too." she said to Aiya. "And who is the man I have to thank for bringing my daughter back to me, instead of my good for nothing son?" Josef seemed to wince again at his mother's words and looked away. He was certainly young, though his thick beard, long hair, and scarred face might have suggested otherwise.

The woman finally looked up to Ren and her face fell with a mixture of shock and recognition. "This really IS the son of Primus, by Kunda. I haven't seen you since you were a wee thing and now you've grown so tall and handsome. You look just like the man himself."

Ren smiled weakly. "Yes, he was my father."

"Was? You mean he's….oh." As she held her daughter in her arms, her expression softened with recognition of what Ren couldn't say in words, but she held a mutual, mature understanding. "It makes sense, since you're here. I was afraid that the prophecy wouldn't come true since your father was always a man who defied fate. I don't know what to say to you, hon, other than I'm sorry." She paused reflectively, a sad expression crossing for a moment before she shook herself back to reality.

"But where are my manners - my name is Anna. I used to live in Octopon many moons ago, back when the city was in its prime. Everyone knew your father, and I remember the day you were born, Ren. The kingdom was so happy, but then the Dark Water came and everything we knew was lost. I moved with my husband to this tiny town, with some of the people you see here, and we started our lives anew, as far away from the outside world and the Dark Water as we could get. Quite a few of us are Octopon refugees."

Ren couldn't believe his eyes or ears at the news as he viewed the crowd, and many of the elder faces of the crowd, at the words of Anna, seemed to glow with recognition and warmth towards Ren. It was more of the young adults that seemed a bit pensive as they viewed him and his crew.

Anna turned back to the crowd. "Those of you who can work, get back to it! And Josef, you're on the duty for making accommodations for our guests as punishment! Now!"

"But mum!" He protested.

"I said no delay, or are you deaf? Get to work now or you'll get an even greater punishment from me, you hear?!"

Josef and most of the crowd dispersed, save for the few elders that were in the crowd, who greeted Ren in both respectful awe and intrigue. Anna greeted Niddler, Ioz and Tula with a warmth that only a mother could give, and little Aiya seemed content that her mother liked each of them. Though when she came to Ioz, Aiya stuck her tongue out when her mother wasn't looking. Ioz glared at her in a move that made Niddler snicker.

"I guess Ren was right, she really doesn't like you, Ioz."

"Shut up, monkey-bird. I don't want to hear it from the likes of you."

Anna turned back to Ren and only noticed then his pale expression. "By Kunda, is it really true you attempted to go into the caves and survived?"

Ren nodded. "Yes, we didn't know about what happened with the others who had tried it. We were only following the direction of where we were led."

Anna nodded with understanding. "Well, let me invite you into my home so you can rest and recoup. I would advise you all to stay as far away from that cave as possible. You aren't likely to find your way through it. I suppose as you settle in, I'll tell you the story…behind it all, and you can tell me about what brought you here. Usually people don't come across the island of Parat, unless they get past the patches of stecca fog and Dark Water."

Ren, Ioz, Tula, and Niddler followed her to the central square into the largest house, not far from the carefully constructed well.

"You live here?" Niddler asked. "It's so …nice."

"Of course, a mayor needs a good home to work and live, does she not?" She giggled as the four of them looked at her, bemused.

***

Anna listened carefully to Ren as he told of their travels, about the Thirteen Treasures, the Dark Dweller, Bloth and his men, and what led them to Parat. She nodded with a mix of emotions as she heard their story while sitting around a circular kitchen table with an old-fashioned chair. Upstairs, Josef prepared the rooms for Ren and his crew to stay, while Aiya slept in her own room. It was already later than sunset, Ren mused, but not close to midnight. He never mentioned to Ioz, Tula, or Niddler of what he'd learned from the voice at the wall, and while guilt panged at his chest, he knew it was the right thing to do for now.

"Well, I must say you four have been on an incredible quest thus far. I really wish I could help you all, but the Triplet Caverns are…a dangerous place to mess with."

"What exactly IS the Triplet Caverns? I understand they're in the heart of this mountain, but you said many travelers come here searching for the treasure? How can that be?" Tula inquired.

"Well, child, it's not that they're searching for the treasure that you four are searching, but rather treasure as they think of it. The few who reach here think that treasure lies beyond that cave that can make them rich, wealthy beyond their wildest dreams. But every single time they approached those caves, death came upon them. It is as my son told you. Legend told of a crystal that was the key to unlocking the caves, and many took it, bringing trinkets of all shapes and sizes. Yet, when they placed it on the cave, that sudden stillness would seize them, their blood congealing, and they would die within a matter of minutes, if not seconds! The first time it happened, we established a rule against going anyone going towards the caves for the locals, and they obeyed. However, the travelers, rogues, brutes kept coming, the fools they were. Ren is the only one to survive trying to enter the cave."

She looked at Ren with a soft expression. "I'm glad you did, but for Kunda's sake, I hope you never try something like that again! I gave Aiya a proper talking to for leading you there. For some reason, she seemed insistent that the pendant you're wearing was a proper fit to the indentation on the cave."

"That's just the thing." Ioz spoke up at the woman's words. "That girl knew exactly what the shape on the cave was, and took us straight to it. It was a perfect match when Ren put the compass there. But nothing happened beyond Ren having that same stillness that everyone else had. We thought he would perish then and there, but your daughter told us to hold back."

Anna's brow went wide with surprise. "I wonder why that child stopped you. She's always been a perceptive little thing, even after the accident. I suppose you all wondered why she has that giant scar on her neck: she was in a terrible accident a number of years ago. Fell from a ledge and cut her neck wide open on a rock. I went to catch her before she fell…." She paused, emotion racking her voice, but she recovered enough to continue. "The local medic saved her life, but that scar never fades, it's been 4 years now. I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost her then. Kunda looked after us. Josef blames himself for the accident because he wasn't watching her then either, that's why he's the way he is, so don't let his attitude put you off. He's a nice boy, just gets into trouble if he doesn't have a good talking to.

"Still, after the accident, Aiya hasn't been able to speak, or at least is limited. She can't say vowels. It's a strange injury, but at least it doesn't hurt her. She's such a happy child otherwise. Heh, I see she's taken quite a liking to you, Ren. But even still, for the

girl to know the shape of that thing on the cave…and know Ren's pendant was just the one…"

"I think that might have been the reason I survived." Ren said softly. "It fit the cave perfectly, and I knew it was the key, but I never had the chance to try my compass to find out what the letters on the other caves were. If we could find the source of those, we can find the 9th treasure and know what to do."

Anna scowled. "But that place is dangerous for all of you. As much as I hate to tell you this, since I know it halts your quest, I wouldn't step foot near that cave again. Stay here for a few days until you get your strength back and your bearings. There may be another way to get the treasure you seek. Maybe another route around the island. It's a small place, easy to navigate around by ship and foot. There's a different path to the east of here where the men go to mine, it wraps around and through the island. It's safe because they manage it. It's too late to go tonight, but I'm sure we can take you by morning where you need to go."

Ren nodded. "Thank you, Anna. I guess we don't have much of a choice." Anna smiled and went to check on her son while the four of them remained at the table. Niddler seemed stuck on the bunch of minga melons Anna had given him earlier. She had been amused with the monkey bird since they had met, and he seemed to like her just as much, if for the fact she fed him.

"I think we should take her advice and stay here for a couple of days. Great food, great place away from Dark Water. I'm sold." Niddler squawked as he stuffed a large piece of food down his throat.

"Yes, but going around the caves will take us longer to get to the treasure, we may be here for longer than a few days. The only reason I'm agreeing with the old woman is that it's the safer route. Not to mention the free hospitality, we're already running low on supplies on the ship and we need to last before we head back to Jonda Town. I just hope this next treasure is worth all the inconvenience." Ioz rested his head on his folded hands, elbows resting on the table.

"I think you're right, but something about those caves makes me think the treasure's closer that way. The compass doesn't lie, Ioz."

"Ren, I think Ioz is right on saying it's too dangerous to go that route. We don't know what will happen if we approach the caves again. Even if we used the compass to try to read what's on the wall, there's no guarantee that'd we'd be able to know what it says. Besides, we're not risking your neck or ours to try to go that route again."

Ren's voice seemed to slip his anxious nerves to Tula's response. "Then what have we been fighting for the many moons we've started searching for the treasures? We've faced Bloth and his men, the Dark dweller himself, many fiends who've taken advantage of us and the friends we've made along the way…how is it different from what we face now? I came to bear my father's quest knowing that danger would be at every turn."

"It's all fruitless if you die, Ren. You're the Prince of Octopon, a leader over people who depend on you, and you're the only heir living that can find the remaining treasures of Rule, not to mention save all of Mer from the Dark Water. Isn't it a responsibility of a leader to live against the odds and find different paths to take when the way is rough? If you go walking into danger, you're only making yourself a fool, much less thinking only of yourself."

"But that's not the case, Tula. It's not as if we're walking into things without knowing how dangerous it is. We've been on this quest together for so long, facing danger at every turn. We can't run away from things at the first sign of trouble, and you know I wouldn't expose you, Ioz or Niddler to danger knowingly. It's just as well that we make a plan to face it all knowing what we're up against instead of avoiding it."

Niddler had stopped in the middle of eating his minga melons long enough to hear the exchange between Tula and Ren, which had become tense as if went on. Ioz's eyebrows rose with a mixture of annoyance and intrigue, but he didn't say anything as Tula stood up fervently.

"Ay jitata, you say all these things so stubbornly. Think what you'd like, I'm turning in." Tula went upstairs abruptly. Ioz whistled between breaths.

"I don't think you should have said that Ren. It's as they say, a scorned woman doesn't make a good woman to sail with. And we'll have to deal with her when we take the trek into the mines tomorrow."

"Ioz…"

"As much as I hate to say it, she's right. Marching into a situation where it's knowingly dangerous is just as any fool would do. A pirate acts on instinct, and can walk into danger without any regard because it's every man for himself. You, Ren, are an exception. You're the leader of a country that depends on you and your quest. At some point, you'll have to realize that the things you do affect what's to come. You're not every man - you carry your father's quest, your country's fate, everything in your hands. I still look for treasure at every turn we get on this journey, because I want to go back to Jonda Town with my own set of riches and live fit to be king without all the responsibilities. But you…you'll actually be a king one day. I don't know what Tula wants; it's hard to read that woman's mind. So far the journey's been plenty for the lot of us, but walking into danger isn't something that Kunda would see me in when it comes to you, much less more trouble than it's worth."

Niddler looked wide-eyed at Ioz. "Wow, that's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say."

"Monkey bird, don't try my patience or I'll use your feathers for a pillow I'll have in my home when I find my own riches."

"Point taken." Niddler gulped, as he continued to eat.

"Same here Ioz. I think I'm going to turn in myself, since we have a long start in the morning. Night to the both of you." Ren turned away and headed up the stairs. As much as he didn't like to admit it, Ioz and Tula were both right, but something in the core of Ren's heart burned at the insinuation that they were running away from something that was too dangerous…on his account. It wasn't what he wanted; he didn't want to be an exception to the rule, and he felt it weigh even more on the note of the voice that spoke to him at the cave. It wasn't so much that he wanted to walk into danger, but he was aware of it. He thought about it as he walked up the stairs and was escorted to his room by Anna.

He remembered once when he risked his life to save Ioz when he was imprisoned on the ghost ship….and nearly became a ghost in the process. Tula had relieved Ren's spirit from his body in order to fight the brutes that imprisoned his friend, but it nearly cost him his life when he almost didn't return to his body in time. It was a risk, but it came out well. He didn't know what changed between then and now.

In the meantime, Ioz and Niddler remained downstairs.

"You're still eating, monkey bird?"

"Of course." Niddler said in between. "I'm getting close to full. I haven't eaten like this in many moons. I'm taking every bit I can get."

"Well, if you weren't such a glutton, maybe you'd know we have a journey ahead of us tomorrow. Don't complain when you can't move as fast as the rest of us."

At that moment, Ioz's stomach gurgled. His expression of surprise gave way to the inkling that he was hungry and wasn't saying anything.

"I don't think I'm such a glutton if I'm satisfying my appetite, unlike a certain person I know." Niddler teased.

Ioz muttered under his breath and went upstairs without a word in edgewise.

"Suit yourself! More for me!" Niddler called after him, as he finished his last melon with a content look on his feathered face.

***

Ren only slept a couple of hours that night. He didn't know what time it was when he finally awakened, but he knew the rest of the house seemed to be asleep. It had to have been well past midnight, though there was no moonlight in the heart of the mountain to tell him the time otherwise. There were two guest rooms, Tula had her own small room, while Ioz, Niddler, and Ren shared the same one, but in a much wider space. Ren carried his boots in one hand to walk barefoot, so he wouldn't make a sound down the stairwell. Anna seemed to be sound asleep as he passed her room.

He felt terrible keeping his departure secret from his crew and the woman who'd been kind enough to grant him quarters, even for the next few days, but he felt this was something he had to do.

"It's not that I do this for my own benefit. It's just…I know. I know what this journey means, and that's why I have to face it at every take I can get."

What surprised him awaited him downstairs by the front door near the window. Sitting on the top of a small bookshelf while looking out the window was Aiya, looking outside over the dimly lit square.

"Aiya, you shouldn't be up this late."

She said his name, raising her eyebrows, and sitting with her legs swinging over the bookshelf. He remembered what Anna had said about Aiya's inability to pronounce vowels, try as she might. So every sentence seemed like a message to assume what she meant. Why she was up at this hour, he didn't know…unless…

"Did you…know I was leaving?"

She nodded slowly in affirmation, then tried to say something that sounded something like compass and cave.

"Yes, I'm going to the caves. Something happened today while I had the compass in the wall of cave you showed me. Someone spoke to me. I don't know who it was, but if I can bring back…what I have to bring back in one piece, it's a chance I have to take."

She nodded and pointed to her ears a few times. At first, Ren couldn't make out what she was saying, until it dawned upon him.

"You….heard it? How? When?"

He couldn't see her expression well in the darkness, but she seemed to grow silent for a few seconds, possibly trying to think of a way to explain it to him that made sense. Ren could tell she was a smart girl for her age, whether that may have been a part of her experience following the accident, or just natural intuition, he didn't know. The way she pronounced it, Ren realized the little girl could read something from the compass, but he didn't know how. He didn't question it, but before he could tell her anything in response, she motioned toward the door, as if she knew he had to go as quickly as he could.

"Go to sleep soon. I'll return as soon as I can."

She cocked her head to the side, and seemed to say something that Ren immediately recognized. It was asking him to make good on his word. He smiled. "I promise."


	3. CH3: Inside the Cave

**Chapter 3: Inside the Cave**

Ren put on his boots and a cloak with a hood, slipped his dagger in his right boot, and headed towards the cave as quick as his feet could move him. The compass rested heavily around his neck, almost heavier than he'd known it to be, but he realized it wasn't the compass that bore the weight, but rather how hard it was to breathe.

"Noy jitat, it must be the air inside this mountain; don't think I'm used to it yet. Well, at the very least it's light enough to see where to walk to the caves."

The lanterns in the mini city were dimly lit, but enough for him to see his way down the rocky path. He evaded the large debris that peppered the walkway on the way to the cave, and as he approached it, he noted the compass light continued to point straight to the third wall of the three caves.

"I hope this works." He held the compass to the inscriptions on the first wall. The light of the compass coated over the lettering like a pale blue spotlight. It seemed to illuminate with a shimmering glow, and the words came clearly to Ren's view. He read the inscription with a subdued voice, taking in the meaning.

"Treasure Seeker from across the land,

Grace the first cave with your hand.

If your will is Dark Water pure,

The next cave will come as a clear azure."

Below the inscription, where Ren aimed the compass, a handprint revealed itself. He approached closer to the first cave, and placed his left hand on the impression, while his right continued to hold the compass upright. He felt a ripple of something go through his arm, and the impression glowed a deeper blue. He saw something in the second cave open with a deep blue similar to what he'd noted with the handprint.

"I knew it had to be a puzzle."

"Ren!"

The familiar voice rung in his ears, and a pang of guilt entered his heart, but he didn't turn around immediately to meet the source.

"Hey, you know you're not supposed to be here, though I think I'm the only one still up." It was followed by a series of screeches.

"Niddler…I had to."

Ren removed his hood and turned around to face the monkey-bird, who had crossed his arms and tapped one foot impatiently. He looked at Ren with a skeptical face, but his eyes betrayed his thoughts about the scene before him.

"Well, it's not like you haven't went headfirst into anything before, and if your instinct's telling you the treasure's behind those caves…whichever one it is…you're not going to be the only one going there."

"Wow, Niddler, I think that's the bravest thing I've ever heard you say." Ren said, imitating Niddler's tone with Ioz earlier that evening.

Niddler bristled. "I didn't say I was completely happy about it."

Ren smiled. "Thanks."

Niddler walked around Ren to the first cave, eyeing the handprint that glowed blue. Ren had lowered the compass, so the lettering on the wall had reverted to its ancient form.

"I've made it past the first cave, but I haven't seen what the second one says. It looks like you were right - the compass was the key to it all - if only we knew this before trying to put the compass in the third cave earlier."

"That's probably why whatever happened to you earlier…happened." Niddler took a large gulp and moved away from the cave, standing closer to where Ren stood near the second cave wall.

Ren gripped the compass in his right hand, and held it up again to the second cave, which was a much longer message than the previous inscription, and as the compass light illuminated the wall, Ren read the inscription aloud.

"The treasure beyond requires a tool

Belonging to a Key of Rule.

Place the key in the wall of three

A key of truth will bear the light

To the lair of the Oracle of sight."

"Oracle? You mean to get the 9th treasure, we have to go through an oracle? I don't think I like the sound of this at all, Ren. What if the Oracle's big, scary, and…."

"The voice I heard. The voice that called me here. That must have been the oracle."

"Wait…you know the Oracle? How?"

"I'll tell you more about it on the way there, Niddler. For now, let's open the path."

Ren placed compass facedown to the indentation of the third cave. The once impenetrable wall disintegrated into a mild sea of blue to reveal a brief tunnel, but which led to the outside of the mountain. Yet when Ren and Niddler stepped through the cave, the path behind them had disappeared. Niddler wasn't happy that their way back had been closed off, but found that the path leading outside had much nicer air to breathe from than the inside the mountain. The wind gusted, and Ren stood just on the inside of the tunnel looking up into the night sky. Niddler took the opportunity to fly a little bit in the night sky, but the wind shifted him so much, he had to fly back into the opening of the tunnel where Ren stood. As Niddler looked at the thin path before them, and what lie at the bottom pit, he screeched in warning.

"Ren, that path is way too thin to walk on!"

"I don't know what would kill me first - the fall from the path if I tried to walk it, or the Dark Water at the bottom. I don't suppose you would mind taking on some extra weight flying to the other side, Niddler?"

"Actually, I was hoping you'd ask." Niddler quickly used his claws to pick Ren up by the arms, and flew to the other side with ease. The full moon shown brilliantly on the side of the mountain, and over the lake in the midst of the mountains, a mix of brilliant blue, with Dark Water that bubbled and reached in mid-air at nothingness.

"I guess Dark Water appears everywhere, even in little places like this."

"There's no place that it doesn't reach, Niddler, and considering the ninth treasure is somewhere in this cavern, I'm not surprised." Ren walked down the tunnel, with Niddler closely following his heels. The moonlight helped them walk a good ways into the cave, but he had to resort to holding the side of the wall when they were immersed in darkness. By that time, Niddler had started walking closer to Ren, and Ren told him everything about what the Oracle had told him in the time he'd been paralyzed at the entrance of the cave. Ren couldn't see Niddler's face, but the sounds that came from his feathered friend's lips were enough to express both surprise and acceptance.

"But why did the Oracle say we had 10 treasures, when we're only getting the 9th one from here?"

"That's what I don't know yet. And the Oracle did tell me to come alone, so that might complicate things when we get ahead, but I hope whatever answers we seek are beyond this cave."

It was just as Ren finished his line that the path in front of them started to illuminate.

"Oh good, at least now we can see." Niddler said, but the two of them gasped at the same time when they reached the end of the tunnel. An open area with a golden plated walkway lined by enclosed, torch lanterns led in a straight line to a small, ancient door with many symbols covering its frame.

"Ren, look. It's like we're in a hall of Kings! Too bad we can't take any of it with us." Niddler touched the walkway with his hands, feeling the smooth, cool plates on his fathers.

"It's incredible, that's for sure. My guess is that we're in the Oracle's hall."

A voice entered Ren's mind at that moment. "You would be correct, Son of Primus."

"It's you." Ren said it aloud, which caused Niddler to turn his head up to look at Ren, whose eyes seemed to have the same glossy look they had before when Niddler had noticed him at the caves with Ioz, Tula, and Aiya. Yet, unlike then, Ren's breaths were even and calm.

"Yes, and it seems as I predicted, you have a friend with you, despite my instructions." Before Ren could protest, the Oracle's voice interrupted his thoughts. "It's no trouble. There are many trials ahead of you that will require the help of your friends and those without. Those will be deliberations you'll have in the remainder of your upcoming quest. However, the comrade you have by your side will be the one who will be a significant part in the puzzle you'll unravel, Ren."

"Who are you, and how do you know all of this?"

The Oracle laughed. "There is good reason why they call me the Oracle of Sight. I see things in the stream of what's to come, yet the path of fate changes with every passing moment. I see your destiny, Ren, and I can only reveal so much of this destiny to you, some of which you may celebrate, while others from which you may recoil."

"There are so many questions I'd like to ask you, but I'll ask you one now: are you the one that keeps the 9th treasure of Rule?"

"I am, and it lies beyond the doors to my lair. I will gladly give it to you, Ren, and answer any inquiries you may have, in what capacity I can."

"Ren, Ren?" Ren felt Niddler tug at his hand, and Ren gave the monkey bird's grip a light squeeze, in assurance. It was only at that moment Ren realized that Niddler couldn't hear the voice of the Oracle, but he didn't know the reason why. As if reading his thoughts, the Oracle's voice entered Ren's mind yet again.

"Since you hold the compass in your possession, Ren, you'll hear my voice in your mind, clearly. Your friend's ears cannot hear me in the hall, but he will be when you are in my presence. The way is open."

The clouded look that had come across Ren's eyes had dissipated, and he looked down to where Niddler stood, while holding his hand.

"The Oracle spoke to me again, Niddler, don't worry. Let's go. I think we'll see him up ahead."

"Why do I get the feeling this is a bad idea?" Niddler said, as the two of them made their way to the double doors.

***

When Ren and Niddler made their way through, they came across a small room, which looked like a common study. A large wooden table with a lantern, several books, and a few quill pens on its surface. A large map spread out on the wall behind the desk and a small chair that accompanied it, but it was unoccupied.

"So I finally greet you, Prince Ren, as well as your comrade, Niddler, I presume."

Ren turned to see a man, about his height with a balding head, a long white beard that reached his waist, and golden eyes that seemed glossy. He was dressed in a long robe, but oddly, to see the Oracle in person, Ren was surprised to see how young he looked despite his antiquated, firm voice. As if to answer his internal inquiry, the Oracle smiled.

"Do not let my appearance fool you, I've lived for many years and have watched the ages transpire as quick as a snap." As he said it, he snapped his fingers, causing several lanterns to light up in the room. His appearance came clearer, and Niddler, who had hid behind Ren's leg, looked around to take the Oracle's presence in full.

"It's an honor to meet you." Ren bowed to him, but the Oracle put a hand firmly on his shoulder.

"No need for formalities. If anything, I should bow to the man and his comrades destined to rid Mer of the Dark Water." He sat on the edge of his desk, facing both Ren and Niddler while giving them a kind smile.

Niddler gave the Oracle a sly look. "So if you're really the Oracle of Sight, you can see into the future?"

"By the threads of Fate, I can. Past, present most clearly, the future uncertain. They're always changing; they are never stagnant as long as people continue to make decisions. I can also read thoughts, minds, and hearts very clearly."

"Oh yeah, then what am I thinking right now?"

"You don't trust me, young monkey bird. You believe I had something to do with the strange way Ren's been reacting, both at the cave and just now in the hall when I spoke to him. Also, you think I look awkward for being so young with a white beard, and you think I'm blind. The latter one you'd be right in assuming, but the rest of it seems to be a figment of your skepticism."

Niddler's jaw dropped, while Ren crossed his arms, giving a half smile while looking downward at his friend.

"He's actually good at what he does, Niddler, he's been able to read my thoughts all this time, so I already know what he can do. But…"

"You wonder what your friend means. You don't notice it, but Niddler saw the way you react when I communicated with you through your mind. Your eyes became clouded - and that's an effect of the compass when you're in this lair. It means you're the true bearer of the compass…and of the 13th treasure of Rule. Though I should note they are not one and the same."

Ren's eyes went wide at the assertion, as did Niddler's when they both exclaimed at the Oracle's words, though he continued to speak with a serious tone to his voice.

"Up until this point you've collected eight treasures and have returned them to Octopon to restore the city. Ren's destiny has been fulfilled, but only in part. All 13 treasures are needed to seal the Dark Dweller; you both know this. What you don't know, is that you actually have the 13th treasure in your possession this whole time, and it will be a vital part of the journey you take to find the next 3 treasures of Rule, even noting the one I've yet to provide you."

"What…is the 13th Treasure?" Ren asked, studying the eyes of the Oracle. The Oracle grinned in response, though Ren knew that the eyes he peered into couldn't see him physically, but they still glistened as if staring back into his own.

"You already know Ren; you probably even feel it now, pulsing within you. You must have felt it when you faced the Dark Dweller the first time through, remember? When you rescued Tula and escaped his lair with the power of the treasures you possessed. You felt like the treasures were somehow listening to you, heeding your will, as if channeling a power in which you connected with, but didn't know how. The only difference is that the potential of that power was unrealized, and your body wasn't affected by it because the Dark Water…no….the Dark Dweller himself underestimated your power. Now…that's changed, especially since Octopon is partially restored. However, those treasures won't be enough to hold off the Dark Water for long. It will get stronger, to the point where it will be more dangerous if you idle too long. Not to mention, the power of the compass is amplified with the 13th treasure so close. You were the only one who knew without a doubt that the 9th treasure of Rule lie beyond this cave, and it's protected by powerful magic."

Niddler looked between the men in a confused expression. "But that means…the 13th treasure is…"

"My heart." Ren finished. His eyes never left the oracle, but a slight waver of his voice signified his reaction to the news. "But…how can that be…?"

The Oracle nodded, but continued despite Ren's question. "Indeed, you know of the 13 treasures of rule that were scattered by Kerruptus, the beast you met in your journey that was confined to the bell, and one of the Dark Dweller's servants, but one of those treasures was only an aide, and not the true 13th treasure. It was a seal that was used to bind the power of the Dark Dweller, so it's no surprise that it was broken. However, the treasure itself can be obtained by activating it inside one who possesses the blood of the House of Primus. In other words, Ren, you're the only one who can do it. It is both your greatest strength and weakness, and the fewer people that know this in the course of your journey, the better. Meaning it would be best if you keep this between the two of you, even outside the knowledge of your comrades…if you speak of this, it could change the course of your journey even more than it's already set and prevent you from sealing the Dark Dweller in his place. There is yet another consideration to this. The 13th treasure within you is dormant now, but still potent. It allows your will to communicate with the treasures, but also has the power to drive away Dark Water when amplified by one of the other treasures. The 9th treasure that I am to give you will awaken that power, and will aid you in the journey ahead. But I warn you now, Son of Primus - it's a dangerous aide. Even if you find the rest of the treasures and seal the Dark Dweller, restore Octopon, and purge Mer of the Dark Water, it can consume you."

"Meaning….?" Niddler said in a small voice. It was only then the Oracle seemed to turn to Niddler with a forlorn look.

"Meaning Octopon would no longer have a prince, much less a future King."

Niddler was much less indirect in the message, his voice quivering. "But…Ren can't die! He's the only heir to Octopon and we've worked so hard to get all the treasures. There has to be another way. Right Ren?"

Niddler's large eyes looked up at his friend, who had taken a place to lean his back against the wall, eyes closed. Ren was undoubtedly upset by the news, as both of his fists were clinched. He didn't speak, and as Niddler turned to the Oracle, the Oracle had turned his gaze back to Ren, as if he waited for the young prince of Octopon to speak. It wasn't long before Ren broke the silence, and opened his eyes, his eyes narrowed and voice firm.

"I can't….I can't and won't accept such a fate! If there's something that I realized when I watched my father take his last breath, he entrusted this to me. If I have to bear the cost of the power the treasures give me, then so be it, but I will find a way to complete my quest. I know by the blood of the twin moons that I can and will be a leader of Octopon. I know that I have a long road ahead, but I will not let this be the end."

The Oracle seemed to look into Ren's determined expression, smiling sadly. "You know, your father said the same thing. He was certainly a man who knew how to fight his fate. He met with an ecomancer and fortuneteller from Pangaea. The man told Primus that he would perish in the stormy seas just off the coast of Octopon…in which the last face he'd see was his reflection…who knew that the reflection he saw was you. Your father was a fair man, but never believed in giving into a pre-determined destiny, for it was something to be shaped than followed. However, as events came to pass, he knew that despite the fight he'd given in his journey, he'd entrust the task to you, his son. He also knew that once he'd collected all the treasures of rule, he'd return home, to you, to complete the seal, but his fate had been the best of him, so he entrusted you…to carry forth and find a way past your pre-determined destiny.

"I admire your courage and resolve, Ren, though you have many trials and lessons left ahead of you. I believe you have what it takes to fulfill your destiny. So defend the fate that you believe in your mind as you journey. I can only give you that which will help you, and you will meet others that will do the same.

Ren nodded, though his gaze was downcast. "Thank you, and I will use them well."

"Ren, are you sure about this?"

Ren turned, and kneeled in front of Niddler after he'd spoken the inquiry. Ren's expression was firm, but saddened, yet he reached a hand to the monkey bird's shoulder and looked at him with a direct gaze. "I'll continue to fight my fate, and I'll face it head on. But I won't sit back and fail to complete my quest because it places me in danger. And I won't lose face to put you, Ioz or Tula in danger because of a fate that I know is uncertain. This is…all I can do."

"A wise answer, and one I'd expect." Ren rose to his feet, and watched as the Oracle went to something that resembled an altar in the far corner of the room, chanted a prayer. A glow emerged between his hands, and when he turned around to face Ren and Niddler, the Oracle held a large crimson stone wrapped partially wrapped in a silk handkerchief.

"This is the 9th treasure of Rule, Ren. I want you to keep it wrapped in this handkerchief for now, at least until need as you make your return back to the caves. Before, you may have noticed the only cave that was open in the Caverns was the third cave, the one you used your compass to open. Yet, this is not only the one that will awaken the power of the 13th treasure within you, but it will also open the way for you to return to the city and to your friends. Exit out of my chamber and take the path to the right; you will come upon an altar. Place the treasure in that altar without touching the jewel with your hands. Only after the magic has transformed it, and the way has opened for you, touch it to remove it from place. I believe from that point on, your destiny awaits you."

"I don't know how to thank you enough." Ren said as he gingerly accepted the treasure, draping the handkerchief over it securely so that it wouldn't fall from its silken red confines.

"No need, Ren. I think you know the weight of your journey, as well as your friend." The Oracle turned to Niddler. "I think with one like you by his side, he will find the path to fight for the fate he wishes. Guide him well Niddler, and you'd best keep your wit and tongue about you."

"Hey, my tongue is fine, as far as I know. Except that I never get the chance to taste minga melons often enough. But I guess I'll give it a try."

***

As Ren and Niddler made their way back, they saw a new path had opened, close to the median point between the Oracle's room and the way they came in. The two didn't speak for some time until Niddler broke the silence as they made their way down the side path that looped around the cavern for a stretch.

"Ren, you sure you're okay? That was a lot of things he said and I know I didn't understand it all."

"I guess I don't know how to take it all in yet. Let alone that we actually have 10 treasures of Rule now instead of the nine we thought we had. That means we're closer to restoring Octopon."

"But isn't that great news?"

"It is. But it also means our journey's coming to the end soon. Not to mention we're the only ones that can know about the 13th treasure, at least from what the Oracle's mentioned. There's also…my fate…but I don't know how much truth lies in that."

"What are we going to tell Ioz and Tula?"

"I don't know, but I think since we haven't found the treasures in between, we may not need to say anything until we come to the point where we need to return to the lighthouse. It's wrong to keep it a secret from them, but I can't think of any alternatives - I don't know what the Oracle meant by that, but I trust his words. At the very least we can tell them about finding the 9th treasure, and try to decide where to go from there."

Niddler had walked a bit ahead of Ren on the path as Ren looked down at the shiny silken handkerchief with the treasure in his hands. It felt like a dead weight, much bigger than any of the treasures they'd found to date. He could feel his pulse quickening and throbbing through his head as he thought on the Oracle's words, in addition to carrying the treasure in his hands.

"Ren! I see the altar, this way!"

Ren quickened his steps and sure enough, Niddler pointed to a golden altar and the place where the treasure of Rule awaited placement. The altar stood at the center of a dead end, where only the rocky end of a cave stared back at them from beyond the altar.

"I hope this works." Ren unwrapped the Treasure of Rule and eased it on the platform, taking care not to touch it with his bare hands. The jewel eased well, and the altar seemed to respond by a thundering sound in the distance. The rocky wall disappeared into a sea of blue, and two rocky paths, which were wide to walk on, opened up the way ahead. They were much wider and less confining than the tunnel they'd walked through on the way there.

"So Niddler, which path you want to take, the left or the right?"

"I think I'll go with right, because that way you never go wrong." Niddler laughed to himself at his own pun. Ren rolled his eyes, but a smile crept on his face for the first time since they'd left the Oracle's lair.

"That's what I get for traveling with a monkey bird that laughs at his own jitatan jokes." he said in a teasing tone.

"Aww, Ren, you laughed too."

Ren went to pick up the stone with the handkerchief, but remembered what the Oracle had said just before he reached for it. He allowed the handkerchief to remain in his left hand, and went to reach for the treasure with his right. The jewel had shrunk in size so that it could be taken with one hand, but he showed hesitation at remembering that touching the treasure with his hand would activate the power within his heart. He wasn't sure what kind of fruit it would bear…or curse.

"What's wrong?" Niddler said, walking back to the altar.

Ren shook his head. "Nothing, let's go." Ren touched the stone with his right hand and went to pick it up.

The shock that shook his heart hit him like a beast trying to claw its way into his chest. His antagonized screams pierced through the tunnel, echoing out into the still blue night.


	4. CH4: The Ninth Treasure

**Chapter 4: The Ninth**** Treasure**

Tula awakened with such a jarring start that she nearly hit her head on the baseboard of the bed. Her nightmare was a ferocious one, and the screaming she heard still rung in her ears. The thing that made it worse was that she recognized the person from which the searing sound originated and it washed over her with a wave of guilt. She didn't know what time it was, but it must have been early morning, since looking out her window, she couldn't see anyone out on the square.

"By Kunda, I probably shouldn't have said those things to Ren." she sighed. She sat up, resting her arms on her knees, but it wasn't long before she heard a knock on her door. She was about to get up to open the door when she heard her fellow crewmember from behind the door.

"Tula, are you awake?" Ioz's voice boomed from behind the door. He didn't open it, but Tula noted it wasn't locked, so she straightened some of the strands of her hair before she opened it. He looked just as gruff in the early morning as he did on a normal basis, but she noted a firm expression on his face, and his arms folded across his chest.

"What is it, Ioz; do you know what time it is? You'll wake up both Ren and Niddler with that shouting, not to mention everyone else here." She yawned.

"That's exactly why I came to wake you. Ren and Niddler are gone."

"Gone?! You don't think they went to the cave?"

"I think they did. The strange thing about it is that I don't have any idea how long they've been gone, and it looks like Anna's gone too."

"_Noy jitat! _What about Aiya and her brother?"

"They're both still here, sleeping."

"I'm worried about Ren. I sense something horrible has happened to him, but only at the end of a dream I don't remember much about. I just remember him being in something like a cave and a red light."

"Well, I should have known he'd run off on his own like this. Let's head to the caves, and quickly."

Ioz and Tula left the house and arrived at the caves quickly, but figured out they were far from being the only ones there. It seemed like everyone in the small town was there, gathered around the cave as it held a low rumble in some distant part of it. Some rubbing their sleepy eyes, others talking in low whispers. Ioz pushed his way through the crowd and came across Anna, who stood near the front of the crowd.

"Ioz, Tula! I'm wondering if the sounds behind the cave awoke you too. Funny that my little ones haven't stirred by the ruckus."

"Have you seen Ren or Niddler?" Tula said as she caught up with Ioz.

Anna shook her head and her face turned into a firm frown. "I fear both of your friends are in that cave, though I told them to stay away. Kunda knows what lie beyond there, but what amazes me was that Ren and your friend were able to enter it…it must mean they were right in trying to find whatever treasure lie beyond. This has never happened before, not in the many years that I've been here. I think everyone in town came out when they heard the rattling behind the cave blocks. A few said they heard screams even, as if a man were being tortured."

A fear washed through Tula as quickly as it had when she first had the vision just before she awoke. The picture didn't come clearly in her mind then either, but she could remember the sound of Ren's voice as it rung in her ears. "No…Ren…"

Ioz shook his head. "Don't think that way Tula, if there's something about Ren and Niddler's luck, they usually get out of things like this without too much trouble. We can't do anything now but wait for that cursed thing to open again. Otherwise, I'd take my sword and break the barrier myself."

"I hope you're right."

***

It had been a while since Ren had lain motionless by the foot of the pillar, and Niddler stood over his body with careful vigilance and worry. He'd collapsed with the stone in hand after a wave of red light had entered Ren's heart, from what Niddler had witnessed. Niddler tried to run to Ren as soon as the wave began, but the power from the pillar itself had forced him back. Ren had collapsed on his own as the power from the treasure mitigated. Rumbling from behind Niddler had continued vigorously, as the paths to the caves opened into winding, snake-like curves. Niddler couldn't see ahead of him, as the way was dark and coiling with no lanterns or visible lights, unlike the hall just before the tunnel, but he knew it would take far too long to get to one of the entrances to go for help. He couldn't risk leaving Ren alone.

It was then that Niddler lifted the cloak that he'd positioned around Ren to keep him warm from the cold air of the tunnel, to look at the treasure that lay in Ren's hand. What he saw shocked him, as the treasure had shrunk in size to about the same as, if not a little smaller than, the compass that hung around Ren's neck, but remained thick in width, a little more than most of the treasures they've collected until that point. Niddler didn't dare touch it, particularly if it meant something would happen to him or Ren. It looked like Ren wasn't hurt in any way physically, but every previous effort Niddler had made to awaken him proved fruitless. He didn't even know how much time had passed.

"Why couldn't the Oracle have told us this would happen?" Niddler said aloud, folding his arms while sitting in a cross-legged position close to Ren. "If I knew, maybe I could have done something else. Ren, I'm so sorry."

It was only then that Niddler noticed a shadow standing over him, and squawked while jumping to his feet ready to defend Ren and himself against the stranger…only to find that it was the Oracle.

"At ease, Niddler. I came to check on the two of you. How is he?"

"Ren's hasn't woken up after all this time. What did the treasure do to him? And why didn't you tell us this would happen in the first place if you knew?!"

The Oracle frowned. "If I told you, would that have changed what happened?"

Niddler raised his eyebrows. "Maybe not, but at least we could have been prepared for it!"

"Well, what happened to Ren was more of a power infusion than anything else - the transition of power from the 9th treasure to the 13th treasure was successful. The power that was contained in the 9th treasure was a measure of its size, which is why it shrunk. It held the power to release the magic in this cave, as well as give the remainder beyond its normal size to him. It overworked his heart, and he's still recovering." The Oracle placed his palm on Ren's forehead. "He's very much alive, impressive as it is. A normal man wouldn't have survived that. He truly is his father's son, resilient."

Niddler frowned, but before Niddler could open his mouth in edgewise, the Oracle smiled softly. "You still don't trust me?"

"Not really."

"May I ask why?"

"Well, if you can read my mind, why ask me?"

"Because it's far better to hear the thoughts of one than reading them. If you knew the many minds I've read - the elation, the fears, the doubts, the horrors, the…swelling emotions in every person I've come across…it would be weary."

"I guess…that's hard to do."

The Oracle smiled a little more. "It is."

"Well…I don't think it's right that you tell Ren so bluntly about his destiny. Isn't that something he's supposed to make and figure out himself? Why tell him those things and not others?"

"Ah, so you're thinking I should tell him everything or nothing, is that it?"

"No, not like that…I don't understand why you're asking him to keep secrets."

"Because I predict one of your own may be forced to share that information against their will. It won't be you or Ren, but it would fall into the wrong hands if from your crew. It's not an event set in stone, but it's one that should be avoided unless it's no longer possible. I would entrust that secrecy to you and Ren, though it may be difficult."

"I guess if you put it that way…it doesn't seem so bad."

"I suppose that doesn't make you trust me any more than before, does it?"

"…Not really…sorry."

"No…it's fine. There have been many whom have told me that by appearance alone, I seem as one with sinister motives, but I'm only one who speaks what may occur, not in definite tongues. So if you seek a reason why I don't say every challenge you face, that is your answer. However, I certainly hope that Ren and your crew collectively can eliminate the Dark Water from Mer…once and for all.

"I must take my leave since Ren will come to soon. Take care Niddler, and stand tall in your journey. You play just as an important part of this as Ren and your comrades, for it is only together you can conquer the destiny that awaits you."

The Oracle stood and disappeared without as much of a word in edgewise, before Niddler could speak.

***

It had been a while before Anna could disperse the crowds from around the cave. By then, the rumbles had died down, and nothing but the dull blue glow of the cave signified any activity at all from within its confines. Ioz and Tula sat near the face of the third cave.

"How long has Ren and that monkey bird been in there? Hours? I hate to say it, but it's getting too long for them to be stuck in that place."

"I know, Ioz, but even my powers can't get past it. It's old magic, even when I'm sensing it now." Tula placed both of her hands on the wall of the cave, trying to sense something from it. "I don't want to disturb it because it seems hostile to those who aren't intended to enter it."

"Yes, but even going in doesn't necessarily mean coming out. Still, it would be something to do other than sitting here waiting."

"Do you want to head back?"

"It's not like I can sleep, not with the ruckus those rogues are still causing."

Ioz was referring to a few people in the square, who were gossiping amongst themselves. Most of them looked like local miners, one carried a pick axe on his shoulder, while another carried a group of ropes. It looked like a few of them were going to start their work early since they were up. But one of the miners standing near the well suddenly started pointing and yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Dark Water! Dark Water in the well! Get away from the mines, now!"

"_Chongo-longo_! Here?!" Ioz rushed to his feet, as did Tula. "We don't have any of the treasures to fend it off, much less time before that well starts to spill over."

"No, but at least we can buy some time and get the villagers away from the well and the mines. Let's go."

Ioz saw Tula run off towards the villagers in the square and followed her reluctantly. "Ren, you'd better get here with that treasure, and quick. And it better be worth all this trouble!"

***

Ren slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurred and didn't come clear automatically, but he summoned the strength to sit up and found his focus as he looked around.

"Noy jitat…"

"Ren! You're awake!"

"How long has it been since…?"

"Too long, way too long." Niddler frowned. "The path opened up ahead, and the treasure's still in your hand, but I didn't want to chance going ahead for help and leaving you here."

"You did the right thing, Niddler. I'm in your debt. " Ren looked at the now small 9th treasure, and was surprised at how much it had changed since he'd carried it from the Oracle's lair. He turned the treasure over in his hands with ease and sighed.

"I hope there's still something left with this to return to Octopon."

"The Oracle said it transferred the power to the 13th treasure fine, but how are we going to use it now?"

"We can't unless the rest of the treasures are found…not that I know how to use it." He held the 9th treasure tightly in his palm and started to rise to his feet. He held to the altar for partial support, the other part of support coming from Niddler.

"We still have a long way to go before we get out of the caves, and there's no telling what might happen between here and getting out. Let's head back while we can." He felt fatigued and a little disoriented, but he knew he had to push it aside for now until he could let what happened sink in. The two of them hurried along the rocky tunnels as fast as their feet could carry them. Along the way, Niddler told Ren everything that had happened while he'd been unconscious. They stopped close to the end of the tunnel, where it would open to the side of the mountain, before Ren spoke.

"I think the Oracle helped us a lot to this point, Niddler. The only thing we can do know is find the next treasure and see where it leads, but even I don't know what lies beyond that. I wonder if Ioz and Tula know if we're gone."

"Probably, but at least we have a treasure to show them when we get back." Niddler grinned, but as he flew towards the exit, he gave a sudden screech.

"Ren, look!"

Ren ran along the path and looked to where Niddler pointed. On the path leading back to the cave entrance, Dark Water had spread along all three of the paths and grabbed at anything they could. Ren noticed that the Dark Water was inching closer to them.

"I'd carry you over to the other side, but it's too dangerous. There's Dark Water blocking the caves too."

"If we can't find a path, we'll make one." Ren said with unrelenting confidence. He pulled out the 9th treasure and placed it in front of the compass. Closing his eyes, he felt his body move ahead of what he was thinking. The light emitted from the compass went through the 9th Treasure, and red light spilled over the Dark Water streams, reducing them to nothing. Niddler's jaw dropped.

"How did you DO that?"

"There's a perk to knowing how to use the treasures of Rule, Niddler. Or at least a tactic to buy us time. I'm still learning this." He ran ahead of the monkey bird who followed by flying over the path. When they reached the wall of the cave, an imprint of the compass awaited him, and he knew to place the compass there immediately.

What they didn't expect to see lie beyond in the village square, which was quickly flowing with Dark Water.

"Oh, no, the villagers are in trouble."

"Ioz! Tula!" Ren didn't see them as he called their names, but several of the villagers, who were backing away from the rising Dark Water, saw Ren as he emerged from the blue light of the caves. A few of them seemed relieved and called for help as Ren made his way to the well. He stood a few feet from where the edge of the Dark Water gripped.

"Stay back!" Ren said to the rising Dark Water, before aiming the compass and the ninth treasure. He closed his eyes, and the beam from the treasure spilled over the beast like a crimson wave, fizzling and causing the Dark Water to recede into the well. The few people remaining in the square watched in awe as Ren walked closer to the well. The Dark Water fizzled and groaned…until it was no longer in sight, and the water in the well turned clear.

Some of the villagers gathered around Ren and Niddler saying words of thanks and amazement that they had come from the caverns, but Ren found an opportunity to speak with one of the elder men, whom he greeted when he first came into town.

"Have you seen Anna and my comrades?"

"They're down at the mines, the ecomancer's using her power to block the Dark Water and I think Anna and the other villagers are trying to hold it off too. They've been up to it for some time now. Hurry, young prince; I don't think they have much time."

Ren nodded. "Niddler, make sure everyone's escorted back to their homes while I help Ioz and Tula at the mines. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Niddler saluted. "I hope I get extra minga melons for this."

"I figured you wouldn't do it for free." Ren rolled his eyes, as he ran towards the entrance to the mines.

"Ren, be careful!"

"I will!"

***

Tula could feel her knees starting to buckle as she used her powers to construct and keep the barrier against the mound of Dark Water that had entered through the cave. Tula knew that it had found its way into the water supply, and no doubt it had probably reached the town well by this time. It was all she could do to prevent the heaviest part of it from coming through the mines and overwhelming the small city in the mountain. The villagers helped her greatly by providing lanterns to see in the cavern, which would have otherwise been pitch darkness. The Dark Water was starting to seep through the wall of boulders. Behind her, Ioz shouted with fervent urgency.

"We need more boulders! How many do we have left?!"

A village man called out to answer. "Not very many; most are behind the creature on the outside. We won't be able to hold it with only this amount!"

Anna called out to the man as she rolled a boulder where Tula could use her powers to pick it up and fill in any gaps where the dark water tried to seep through. "We need every one that we can get!"

"By the moons of Mer…at this rate we'll be washed away in the tides of Dark Water."

"Don't give up yet, Ioz, I'm trying hard just to keep this thing from coming."

"You're the only one doing it, Tula. Even you can't hold that for much longer. I'll step in front of you to help hold it in place."

"No, that's crazy. It's already sinking past and even the smallest drop will try to consume you. My powers are keeping it at bay for now."

"Without the treasures of Rule, we can't hold this!"

"And you don't think I know that?! At least this buys time."

"How much _time_, woman, do you think we have?"

"Enough time at least for this; everyone shield your eyes, NOW!" Ioz and Tula didn't have time to react to the familiar voice as a blinding red beam spilled in front of them through the underbelly of the cave, and the Dark Water hissed and withdrew from sight as Tula's powers continued to hold the boulders in place.

"Keep it steady Tula, but don't open your eyes. It'd be one thing if this beam was in an open space, but it's blinding like this."

"Ren, where in the name of Mer have you been?" Ioz said angrily, his eyes beneath an arm that shielded them. Neither he nor Tula could turn around, but he could hear footsteps approaching closer from behind.

"It's too long of a story to tell, but Niddler's back helping the villagers return to their homes. I dealt with the Dark Water at the well, but I'm not sure how it made its way into the city except for the ground water. It covered the outside where Niddler and I came back in from the cave side."

"Thank Kunda you're all right Ren, though I'd be able to tell you face to face if I weren't covering my eyes." Anna said.

"Don't worry; there will be time for that after we drive this beast away." Ren kept his own eyes closed and focused his power as he moved forward. It was as if the treasures were guiding him even while his eyes were closed. He heard, and somehow felt, the Dark Water receding to a body of water in the distance, but not too far from where they stood, and out of sight completely.

"Tula, let the barrier down, it's not coming back this way. Everyone can open their eyes now." He lowered his compass and the 9th treasure to look around as the villagers opened their eyes in amazement, some shouting in celebration.

Tula took Ren by surprise with a sudden, long embrace. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again Ren."

"Yeah, and if you ever pull a stunt like that again without telling either one of us, someone'll have to pay for feeding that monkey bird more than his share."

"Well, I'm glad to see you again, too." Ren smiled as he saw Tula's and Ioz's expressions, but a pang of guilt nudged at his stomach so his smile was brief. "And…I'm sorry about everything. At the very least, I can tell you that Niddler and I found the 9th treasure."

When Ren held out his hand, the thick, yet palm sized red treasure glistened in the dull lights that lit the mine cave. Ioz's eyes seemed to light up at the sight of it and he whistled. "Looks like it was worth the trip, then. That's the thickest of the treasures I've seen so far…and bloody red for that matter. I'm surprised the monkey-bird didn't grab it for himself."

"Well, let's just say he had his reasons, but he was the one who helped me find it going through the caves."

Anna smiled at the assertion, but it fell just as quickly as it came. "Ren…I feel like I owe you an apology."

"Me…but why?"

"I shouldn't have forbidden you or any of your friends from going to that cave. I underestimated the power that all of you have and the danger that you must face in your journey. If I hadn't done that, you wouldn't have felt the need to go off as you did."

"Don't blame yourself for that. It was my responsibility for going alone. I was lucky when Niddler came along with me, or I don't think I would have been able to go through the caves as well as I did."

"Oh, it's past, my boy. Let's head back to the village now."

With that, the four, alongside the rest of the village members that had found themselves in the cave, left its confines to return.

***

"Ren! Time to head out, we want to start sailing out to Jonda Town soon to pick up supplies!" Ioz's voice boomed as the four of them prepared to leave the village. It had been a full day since Ren and Niddler had emerged from the caves and helped clear the village of Dark Water, among acquiring the 9th treasure. Ren stared at the face of the cave, feeling the weight of the words that the Oracle had given him sink in for the first time since he'd heard them - the reveal of the 13th Treasure, the foretelling of his own death. It seemed more of a distant tale than a reality, but the Oracle had warned that the path wasn't set in stone. He didn't renounce his words, and he hadn't talked to Niddler much in the aftermath about it since they'd been in the cave. In the early morning, they were preparing to sail out a day earlier than their intended departure, but Ren had wanted to visit the cavern at least one more time to bid parting words to the Oracle. He'd already given words of regard to Aiya, who had hugged him and somehow noted that they would meet again soon. Josef, who had heard about the struggle in the previous day, seemed to warm up to Ren, but coolly dismissed any thought of missing them. Ren had smiled and knew he meant otherwise.

Ren placed his hand on the first wall, in the faint outline he'd solved the first riddle. He didn't know it if would work, but the moment he had the thought, the Oracle's voice answered him.

"You came to bid farewell to me, Son of Primus? That's an honor I didn't expect you to bestow upon me."

"I just…wanted to thank you for everything again." Ren answered the inquiry through his mind. Somehow, the flow of words through his mind seemed less awkward now than they had when he'd first spoken to the Oracle, more than likely since the magic around the caves had weakened and it seemed more at peace than hostile.

"No need. Go well on your journey, Ren, and I hope you bear the sea and roads you travel well. You may have learned many lessons in your journey of yore, but you have many to learn before you become a true ruler."

"I'll heed them well."

"Ren?"

"Yes?"

"Have you accepted your fate? Do you think of your friends, your journey…for naught?"

Ren felt his thoughts spurning, trying to find something to answer the Oracle by, but the fog that clouded around him made it hard to do so, but he found himself piecing the words together despite the uncertainty that clouded him. Ren pursed his lips together and took a deep inward breath.

"I don't think I can accept any fate that foretells my death, let alone one that's uncertain and as something I can't prevent. My journey…will only be for nothing if I can't find all the treasures of Rule and complete my father's quest. And I am nothing without the friends that I have."

"It's good to see that your answer hasn't changed." The Oracle said, as his voice faded.

Ren took his hand from the wall, and said his final words aloud before leaving.

"It won't…ever."


	5. CH5: Burden

**Chapter 5: Burden**

Ren, Ioz, Tula and Niddler sailed out on the Wrath, the sun low in the sky burning a bleeding red-orange into the water as they sailed out to Jonda Town. It was a straight shot from the island of Parat. The stecca fog hadn't returned yet, so the crew had lucked out of their ship being affected by the dangerous mist. The breeze blew refreshing gusts of sea salt and air. Ren stood on the deck, bent at the waist and resting his arms on the rail of the ship, while Ioz steered the ship and Tula trimmed the sails. Niddler pat his bulging belly lazily, he indulged in the festivities a lot the day before, and Anna had never complained once about preparing the food.

Ren hadn't forgotten his venture in the Triplet Cavern of Parat, most of the people he met were those who thanked him for saving the village, some bidding him well wishes on his journey. In some sinking feeling, while he felt humbled by their words, he couldn't help but think of the Oracle's words, a bubble swelling from a small pea and gradually inflating, not sure of when it would burst. He looked at the red treasure in his palm, its glow illuminated by the rising sun on the water.

After Tula had adjusted the sails, she slid down the ropes, and stood by Ren as he looked at the treasure.

"Out of all the treasures of Rule, I think that one has the deepest color. It's so beautiful."

Ren nodded. "I think so too. With this, we're well over halfway to restoring Octopon."

"Not to mention it has a large amount of power for being such a small stone. Then again, it's only amplified power. We might want to sail to get the next treasure of Rule before going back to Octopon; I have a feeling we may need this."

Ren knew the power he harnessed to overcome the Dark Water in the cave and well of Parat wasn't that of the 9th treasure and compass themselves. He suspected the 13th treasure had much to do with it, as he could use it to control the beam.

He remembered the Oracle's words then:

"_But I warn you now, Son of Primus - it's a dangerous aide. Even if you find the rest of the treasures and seal the Dark Dweller, restore Octopon, and purge Mer of the Dark Water, it can consume you. …Octopon would no longer have a prince, much less a King."_

As he did, his expression contorted into a wince.

"Ren? What's wrong? You seem so…sad."

"It's nothing, Tula; I guess I'm just…tired."

"Well, if you're tired, I'd suggest you take after the monkey bird." Ioz said while at the wheel; Ren only noticed then that Niddler was sleeping on deck, his colorful wings folded and his head resting on his small arms.

"You're probably right Ioz. Besides, I have to put this in a safe place until we need it on the next part of our journey; I'll just get some rest below deck."

"We should be in Jonda Town not long from now. Get as much as you can, because I don't think you'll be able to sleep once we're there. Especially considering how much we have to do while we're there. That…and Jonda Town isn't the type that sleeps."

Tula chipped in. "I think once we get to Jonda Town, then we'll start looking to see where the next treasure is. And…Ren?"

"What is it?"

Tula shook her head. "Nothing, never mind, I think it can wait at least until we get everything done in town."

Ren nodded and went below deck without saying much else. He placed the 9th treasure in a sack in which he'd held the treasures he'd collected before, and placed them in his usual hiding place. As he lay upon one of the spare beds, his thoughts wandered yet again to the Oracle's words. He took the compass in his hands, removing it from around his neck and spinning it by a flick of his finger.

"Well, the only thing I know that I can do is find the next treasure. If I have time to worry about my fate, then it would be better spent figuring out how to fight against it. Or…fight for it, if it means saving Octopon. Still…the 13th treasure…my heart….I had it all this time…that's why I could sense things as I did and communicate with the treasures. How in Kunda would I even tell Tula or Ioz such a thing, even if I could?" He exhaled with frustration as he fell back on the bed, still holding the compass above his body.

The compass light flickered and streamed outside the window.

"Looks like it heads to the south. It leads away from the places we've been so far, but at least we're out of trouble…for now." He lowered his arm, and as he clutched the compass in his hand, he fell asleep.

***

In the local bar at Jonda Town, Konk hobbled around on his peg leg, eyeing around at any shady character he might find. So far, it was nothing but the usual locals at this time of afternoon.

"Konk go through trouble finding information about Ren and crew….but Konk still find nothing in jitatan town. Can't return to Bloth without bringing back boy."

Zooly, the fiery-headed leader of the game-house, noted Konk wandering around with his usual twin buffoon guards. They didn't look too happy to be following Konk, but they bumbled around right in his footsteps, sometimes bumping into each other when Konk would change direction and pace a different way. He wasn't the least bit interested in engaging the little piglet and his…friends - particularly since he'd had his fun with them the last couple of times they stopped by the bar. He had his own interests in mind, since he wanted to meet with someone on a bet, but he knew well that if Konk and his men were around, so was Bloth's whole crew. That was one entanglement he didn't really want to get involved in.

Not a moment too soon, Konk and his men left the bar. "Bleh, those three will be coming Jonda Town every day looking for Ren and his crew. Though it wouldn't be so bad to see Ioz around once every twin moon. Already miss 'im, though he still owes me a pretty penny."

Zooly flipped a coin and turned it on his hand. "Heads. Looks like today'll be a lucky one. Heh!" He said with a hearty laugh.

***

It was close to the late afternoon when Ioz pulled into port. He looked around the harbor, trying to figure out if any of the ships in the harbor looked suspicious, but most were ones he knew...and all too well. Many were merchants they could buy from, selling from their ship decks for a pretty penny. He knew that some of them were too scrupulous to sell anything of value to them, so it would be better to find deals in town.

"Tula, throw the rope." he shouted behind him.

"Done!" she shouted back as the ship secured itself into place.

"Wake up, monkey bird, we have some business to do here. " He nudged Niddler awake with the edge of his boot. Niddler wasn't very happy with Ioz waking him up, as he'd had a relatively peaceful slumber. He rubbed his glossy green eyes and looked around the harbor while flapping his wings. Then, he gave Ioz a stern look.

"You woke me up from a nice dream just to say we're in Jonda Town? I'm not going in."

"Well, I don't exactly care what you do, but the least you could do is wake Ren. In the meantime, I have some business to attend to."

Tula and Niddler exchanged glances at each other as Ioz leapt from the deck of the ship to the pier, where he went into town and disappeared in the mass of people walking.

"Where does he think he's going?" Tula asked, her hand resting beneath her chin.

"I don't know, but he did say we needed to pick up supplies. I think he's visiting Zooly." Niddler responded.

"That mongrel? _Chongo-longo_, don't those two ever get a break? Ioz is probably going to try to mooch money from him again. Not that I'm complaining; we could use all the help we can get."

"But we haven't even been to Jonda Town for a while, not since we lost the Maelstrom. And didn't Ren get some gold from the townspeople in Parat?"

"Ren wouldn't accept it out of charity, but I did. He wasn't too happy about it at first, but what can you do?" Tula smiled as she pulled a hand-sized sack full of gold coins from beneath one of the floorboards of the ship. "This is just one of them that I hid in the ship. I guess the message didn't get to Ioz. His loss; I certainly won't tell him. With this, we can probably get enough supplies to last us for a good three weeks. I didn't expect the people from Parat to be so…generous."

"Well, considering we did save their village from Dark Water, of course they were willing to pay handsomely. Not to mention a lot of them were refugees from Octopon. I can't believe some of them actually remembered Ren from when he was a boy."

"Neither can I, I didn't really know many of the elders that well. I guess they knew me back when Octopon still had a House of Primus, and before I went to live with Jenna." Ren had come from below deck at that moment, looking around the harbor.

"I see you're finally awake; did you have your beauty sleep?" Tula teased, pushing some strands from his face.

"Hey, I wouldn't exactly call it beauty sleep, not with Ioz's steering; I've been awake since a little bit before we pulled into port. Looks like it's just the usual company in town." He looked around. "By the way, where _is_ Ioz?"

"He went ahead into town. We think he's visiting with Zooly." Niddler said.

"Well, while he's doing whatever he needs to do, we might as well pick up supplies. I can go into town with one of you while the other waits for Ioz and watches the ship."

Niddler and Tula exchanged glances again. "I think I'll stay on the ship, just because I don't feel like going into town. My wings are still tired."

"We'll be back soon, Niddler. Don't worry." Ren said as he and Tula leapt from the deck and marched into town. The streets were crowded as usual. Rogues of all ages and sizes gambled in the streets, some playing cards or rolling simple dies cast on smooth dirt. Even a few street children played marbles and gambled each other's possessions on the matches. If there were anything Ren knew about Jonda Town, it would always remain a gambling den with the people who resided there. Yet as the sun started to ease in the sky, the town actually looked beautiful. Some betted on wrestling matches in the regular fighting dens, and a man who just won a fortune on his match shouted in joy from a distance. Tula and Ren headed past the bustle towards the heart of the town, where the usual merchants drove a less difficult bargain on their goods.

"I guess Jonda Town is still Jonda Town, at least from the look of it." Ren observed, taking in the sights and sounds of the city.

"You're right, though it's a little quieter than it usually is in the merchant's den, from the looks of it. I usually see a lot more people here at this time of day."

They went around town, collecting supplies from food to swords and other needed items. Ren carried a good bit of the supplies while Tula dealt with the merchants and paid accordingly. Ren was glad that Tula had accompanied him, since she knew how to both bargain hunt and haggle prices down in her favor. It was an art that he still had much to learn from. He'd become better at it as they'd been on their journey for the treasures of Rule, but Ren knew he had a long way to go. By the time they finished, they headed back to the Wraith to unload the supplies and pack them away. Yet as they did, they found Niddler had disappeared from deck and the ship altogether.

"Noy jitat, where is that monkey bird, he promised he'd stick around. What if someone had taken our ship?"

"I don't know, Tula, but he must have left for a good reason. Maybe he went to look for Ioz, because it doesn't look like he's back either, and it's already close to sunset."

"I guess there's nothing else for us to do but wait for them both, then." Tula said, while sitting on one of the rails of the ship. Ren took a seat beside Tula, and both of them sat in silence while they gazed at the horizon from the pier inside Jonda Town. The gulls flew over the orange red like something one would find from a portrait. The sun reflected in the waters beyond, and Ren could hear that the mass of activity was winding down for the day, as some ships started to sail from the port and people returned into town, likely going in the city to their homes or businesses. It was after a bit of time that Tula finally broke the silence between them. "Oh, Ren…I wanted to ask you something….something I've been meaning to talk to you about since we came from Parat."

"Uh, sure, what do you want to know?"

"How did you and Niddler come across the 9th treasure? I know you both went into the Triplet Caverns and somehow used the compass to get inside, but it took so long for both of you to get back. Then again, I don't know how long you were gone because you left before Ioz and I noticed."

Ren saw the question coming a bit before Tula had inquired it, since she hadn't asked him about it while they were still in Parat. "I don't know if it's a point worth treading over too much, but Niddler and I came across it while we were in the caverns. There was an oracle there, called the Oracle of Sight. He was the one who invited us into his lair, and gave us the 9th treasure. It was a much bigger stone when Niddler and I acquired it, but going through the cave, we had to use its power to get back because we couldn't go the way we came in. We also had to face Dark Water coming back, so….that's what took us so long. We would have been back sooner if we knew the well and the mines had been overrun by Dark Water."

Tula nodded along with Ren's words as he told the story. "I didn't really know. I just had a feeling that something terrible had happened while you and Niddler were there. Not to mention the powerful magic behind it. So it must have been the Oracle's magic that had sealed the caves off. But still…to kill all those people…"

Ren shook his head. "That's not true. The magic in the cave wasn't that of the Oracle himself, but the cavern…I think. I'm not sure what kind of magic it was, but it definitely had something to do with fending off the Dark Water. What I don't understand is that if Kerruptus scattered the treasures many years beforehand, and my father didn't have the chance to retrieve it, how did it become bound in that lair with magic?"

"It wasn't the Oracle's doing? The magic within the cave I mean?"

"I don't think so; otherwise he would have told me….unless…" Ren folded his arms; the conversation had taken a turn that put a much greater weight. The more he thought about it, the more questions that entered his mind.

"Unless?"

"Unless there's a more powerful being at work. There was something both protective and menacing about the barrier there. The menacing part of it is what I don't get - I felt it when we first went to the cave and the power from it tried to suffocate me. Otherwise, why would the Dark Water be behind the cave in the first place? Niddler and I saw it coming in, and by the time we came back, it had covered everything in the path in front of us. Something tells me that the cave might have been a work of two entities. The Oracle said that the magic in the cave had been sealed, and the powers of the 9th treasure hidden beyond reach. Almost as if someone had tried to protect it but couldn't come back out because of the dark power."

"Maybe the Oracle had been sealed inside and was protecting the treasure, but before he could get out, the malicious being…whatever it was, trapped him inside the cave, but that also means they couldn't oppose the other because they were bound." Tula mused.

"_Noy jitat_!" Ren ran his fingers through his hair. "That must have been it…when I broke the code; it must have released both the good and the dark forces binding the cave. It also explains why the Oracle was there in the first place. Maybe he found the 9th treasure after Kerruptus had scattered them. It all makes sense now."

"But why didn't the Oracle tell you that?"

"I think he wanted me to figure it out for myself, among other things. Matter of fact, there were many things that happened that he didn't tell me about. " He looked at Tula, who had a concerned expression on her face.

"Tula, what's wrong?"

Before Tula could say anything else, they heard a screech from beyond the port.

"Ren, Tula, we've got company!" Niddler's familiar frame flew quickly on deck, and Ioz came shortly after him, jumping aboard deck.

"Niddler, Ioz, where in Kunda have you been?" Tula said angrily. "Someone could have stolen the ship with you two missing."

"No time for that, woman. Konk and his jitatan crew are here. I trust you and Ren already bought supplies." Ioz said as he retrieved the anchor and pulled in the ropes.

"That and more, but how did you know Konk and his crew were here? There's no sign of the Maelstrom anywhere." Ren said, as he rushed to the helm. "Tula, change the sails. We have to hurry if we want to get a head start."

As the ship pulled out of harbor, Tula adjusted the sails, alongside Niddler, who flew around to make sure the transition was smooth.

"Aye, Ren, but Bloth's spy ships are here. I didn't notice them in the harbor before, but now I'm certain. Besides, Zooly saw that jitatan pig and his men hanging around the bar and the game room when we met. Niddler confirmed it when he saw Mantis walking around the pier, that's why he left the ship, and went to find me. He couldn't find you two fast enough, but we figured you both returned to the ship. Luck of the draw, because Mantis and his men were right on our hides."

"Well, we'll just have to cut them off at the pass." Ren said, holding up the compass and steering the ship ahead with one hand. "We're heading south for the next treasure of Rule. We don't really have time to lose them by going back to Octopon. And if I didn't know any better, I would think Bloth and the rest of his crew are probably waiting for us to return there, considering he hasn't been able to find us for a while - they probably think we already have the 9th treasure."

"That's what I overheard from Mantis. How did you know?" Niddler asked.

"A lucky guess…?" Ren smiled with uncertainty as he looked up at his friend flying near his head. He was starting to think that his own power of perception was starting to be so dead on that it was a little too coincidental.

"But isn't that what we don't want them to do?"

"No, Tula." Ren responded. "If we sailed to Octopon right now, we'd walk right into their trap, and I don't know about you, but until we have all the 13 treasures of Rule in our hands, I won't let down my guard. They won't be able to get to the treasures that are already there, that's for certain. No, we sail south for now. The compass is pointing in that direction and it won't matter if they're trailing us, just as long as we get to the treasure first. If Bloth shows his face anywhere in our path, then so be it. We'll stop him in his tracks."

"Well, at least someone has lofty expectations." Ioz said looking in the trail of water the ship left behind, and Jonda Town disappearing before their eyes. It was only in the faint distance that he could see four small ships scrambling to make their way out of the harbor.

***

Nightfall had passed over the seas and a quarter moon shone on the water by the time the Wraith had gained a significant distance from their pursuers. Tula went into the cabins to read some of the maps, while Niddler had went below deck to eat dinner…at least for a little while. Ren spun the compass once again to see how close they were to the treasure.

"Looks like we still have a bit to sail, but it should be close. I don't think there's any place near that we can sail to take refuge for the night…unless Tula proves me wrong."

"Ay jitata, and we can't tell water from Dark Water, not when it's this dark." Ioz said, while lighting a few lanterns.

"Don't light too many of those. With the waves and wind being as they are, if this ship burns down, we go with it…and signaling our pursuers or any other cutthroats to where we are." Ren gripped the wheel of the ship well against the shifting tides, which came a lot rockier as they sailed ahead. It wasn't anything he hadn't handled before, but as he looked beyond the ship, something seemed odd about the way the moon shone over the way ahead. As if a haze were starting to drip in the water.

"If it's not Dark Water, then what is it?"

"It's a part of my power, son of Primus. I thought you'd live long enough to come here. You're coming according to my plan." A voice entered Ren's mind as quickly as he voiced the thought. It was a dark, sinister voice, one he'd never heard before, but he felt the same tightening around his breathing that had occurred when he'd first tried to access the cave in Parat. He felt his movements grow still, and the scene before him static. Ren tried to speak, but he found the same limitations as in the cave applied. So he decided to try what worked the last time - speak through his mind.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm one of the Darkdweller's disciples, Nadjia. Thank you for freeing my power back in the Triplet Caverns, boy. You've made my job much easier."

"I freed you?!"

Nadjia's voice rang a hearty laugh, one that sent a sliver of dread down Ren's body. "Yes, you freed me along with the one who kept the ninth treasure. And you're smarter than you look boy; I was the one responsible for the deaths of the treasure plunderers at Parat's caves. It was so easy to take their greedy lives, one…after another."

"You _jitatan_ brute…"

"You figured out that I tried to kill you as well, but since you actually had the key, I couldn't reach you. Instead, that blasted Oracle interfered with my plan. Now, I plan to delve into the deepest part of your mind and exploit your fears for what they are. Now let me inside, boy, my interest is in your heart as well, since you have the ability to control the treasures of Rule. Why is that, son of Primus? Why do you hold that power? Tell me!"

"No…stay away from me!" Ren's angry thoughts rung loud, over any other thought he might have had in passing. At that moment, the compass glowed a deep blue that shown more brilliantly than both the moon and the lanterns that Ioz had lit. It made Ioz turn from hanging the lanterns in secure places around the deck. Ioz hadn't noticed that Ren's body was abnormally still, and that he was gripping the wheel tighter than usual.

"Noy jitat, that thing's glowing a lot brighter than it usually does, isn't it Ren? I wonder what it means."

When Ren didn't answer, Ioz came to his feet. "Ren, what is it?"

Ren heard Ioz's voice, but couldn't respond immediately, he could feel the treasure in his heart reacting, and it allowed the scene before him to unfreeze, and the grip upon his breaths to loosen, but Nadjia's voice rung still in his ears.

"Seems like you're blocking me now, Son of Primus, but I know you're at least hiding something from your friends. Once I find that out, your death will be immediate. Perhaps you will see a part of my power when you reach the Dark Island. I know you seek the 10th treasure of Rule. Let's see if you can live long enough to claim it."

The voice disappeared, and suddenly the hold on Ren's voice was released, and the same thought that crossed his mind beforehand became vocal, though Ren spoke it angrily through clinched teeth, and with a pained expression on his face.

"Stay away from me!"


	6. CH6: The Dark Island

**Chapter 6: The Dark Island**

"Ren, what happened?!" Niddler's voice was the next to reach him. It wasn't long before Ioz and Niddler were by his side and looking into his eyes. Ren remained standing at the helm, gripping the wheel in his hands, but he blinked and felt his balance and focus return. At least this time he managed to remain on his feet.

"Ren, can you hear us?"

Ren spoke softly, his voice gradually coming back to him between breaths shown in the cool, night air. "I can hear you both fine. I'm okay."

"Just what were you telling to stay away from you?" Ioz demanded, but in a low voice.

Ren didn't think it was wise to say everything that Nadjia had spoken to him, but he drew a deep breath. "It came and went, the same dark power from the caves at Parat. Whatever it was…the compass reacted to it and chased it off." It wasn't the whole truth, but it was enough of such to make Ioz's face turn from surprise to anger, while Niddler shared a sense of unspoken understanding and concern. Ren had relaxed his hold on the wheel of the ship - the waters were calm and easy to steer with the light current of the waves. There wasn't any sign of Dark Water - let alone dark magic - ahead. He noted that if it weren't for the arresting pain, he might have dreamed it on his own.

Tula came rushing on the deck, and she approached the three as if she were out of breath and held her hand to her forehead. "I felt an evil presence just now on the ship; I don't know what it was, but it paralyzed my powers…and me as well! Did anything happen?"

"I think you just missed it, Tula. Whatever it was, it also tried to attack Ren just now." Ioz said, his lip turned in a curt snarl. "Ever since we left that island, nothing but trouble has followed us. Bloth's men included."

Tula frowned. "What in the moons of Mer would that magic want with Ren?" When Ioz and Niddler gave her questioning looks, she spoke about the conversation that occurred between her and Ren earlier that evening. By that time, Ioz had decided to take the wheel from Ren, and allowed Ren, exhausted, to sit on deck beside Niddler, while Tula sat on one of the stairwells. After Ioz heard the whole story, he cursed under his breath.

"I'm fine with dealing with enemies I can see in front of my own eyes, but this? That's twice we've dealt with the same trickery…particularly with Ren in the middle of it all, I don't like it. It's pure witchcraft."

"I wouldn't go that far, Ioz, but I think it may have to do with the treasures and where we're going -The Dark Island."

Tula's eyebrows rose at the Ren's mention of the island. "The Dark Island? That story only exists in tales on the sea."

"Whatever attacked you must have replaced your brain with sea squid. The Dark Island is a pirate's tale - appears only under a full moon and is covered in Dark Water. Said the only things walking its shores are those of the dead. If we weren't fools in believing the island exists, then we'd be fools to sail toward it if we saw it!"

"I'm not crazy in believing it exists. I know that's where we'll find the next treasure. If we can somehow find a way to get there."

"I don't think any of us think you're crazy, Ren. But it is an old tale, and even with that, the island's never been located…on ANY map." Tula explained.

"Well, now that I think about it, the legend did say a significant treasure worth among any measured value would be there. I just didn't think it would be one of the Treasures of Rule, assuming Ren's right."

"Ioz, I thought you said you didn't believe in the Dark Island." Niddler eyed him suspiciously.

"No one ever said that a pirate can't dream. The only difference is knowing the dream from the reality. For many years, I longed to have treasure that would make me rich beyond wealth itself…and I still know many tales of treasure that I've pursued on the sea. Most turned out to be junk, but ah, what adventures there were. Yet these eyes and ears know tales from fairytales. The Dark Island story even existed from when I was a lad. No one's ever found it, and even if it were, no one's ever been alive to tell the story beyond its bare bones."

"I'm still confused." Niddler sunk down in a slouch while patting his belly. He looked at Ren with a concerned expression, so forlorn that Ren pinched his wing to snap him out of it. "Hey!" Niddler stated in protest.

"It's not as bad as you think it is. I think I'm starting to understand it a little more but only on what the Oracle told us and luck. I think we'll need that and more…if we reach that island any time soon."

It was at that moment when the compass started to glow again, this time more prominently and Ren stood to his feet to figure out the direction it oriented. Tula and Niddler stood, and as Ren ran to the front of the helm, so did they. All of them looked on the horizon to see Ren's compass outlining the shape of what seemed to be a dark shoreline, and the moon's glow no longer shown on the water, only a coasts with sand as black as coal, barren thin trees, and a long stretch of thorns leading up along a hill laden terrain to a temple at the apex of the island.

"Please tell me that's not the Dark Island…tell me we didn't find it that fast." Niddler said, as his face gradually lowered against the sight of the island. Niddler heard the sound of a loud growl that made him screech in fear. Tula stood beside Ren, just as taken by the sight of the dark mist that swirled around it. Sure enough, the island seemed to have its share of dark water along one side of it.

"It…can't be." Ioz said, his hands gripping the wheel as he looked in awe of the scene, the wind blowing his hair back across his face. "Never in my travels over the twenty seas have I seen such a sinister place. It's as if the devil himself walked here and cursed it to its bones."

"I don't like the look of it either, but the 10th treasure is here…somewhere. And whatever it was that crossed paths with us earlier…there's a chance it might be here too." Ren said, though a melancholic tone struck resoundingly in his voice.

***

Ren and Ioz were the first to step from the deck of the Wraith onto the dead land of the Dark Island. Ioz's boots crunched against the blackened grass and as he examined the sandy shoreline, he backed tentatively away from a few patches of murky, bubbling water that he saw.

"_Chungo Lungo_, it's as bad as we encountered on Andorrus, before it was restored." Ioz bumped into the bare bark of the tree, hitting the back of his head and rubbing where he bumped it with his hand.

"No…I think it's worse. It looks like it's been dead for more than just many moons." Ren touched the bark of one tree, and a large section of it crumbled into dust, scattering to the ground. "Did the Dark Water do this? It looks like the life of this island's been sucked dry, let alone dying or dead."

Niddler walked around cautiously, avoiding patches of bubbling water and ducking under branches as he walked. "No minga melons, no pooka-looka pies, no food or anywhere to go. I hate this place already." At that moment, he heard large screech erupting from the distance, which made Niddler swiftly fly to Ren's side. "Ren, we need to get off this Island now, it's too dangerous. I hear a beast somewhere on this island, and it's so close. It might eat us alive."

"I don't hear any jitatan beast, monkey bird. I think the sea has clogged your ears and trapped something between them."

"Wait." Ren held out one of his hands, standing just on the inside of the forest before it opened out to the beach, where a large open area of sand panned out in a semi-circle before meeting with the sea. Ren definitely heard something like a wind rushing fervently, but he couldn't tell where it originated, or where the low screech originated. "Something…is really here. I can't see it, but I think it's close."

"I don't sense or hear anything." Tula said softly, though Ren caught a bit of frustration in her tone, and Ren knew her concern without much other notation: Tula couldn't use her ecomancer powers on the island. Ren looked above his head into the misty sky, covering his eyes with one hand as he tried to look where the light of the moon shone. The mist was dark, thick, almost as if a grand fire had smoldered into clouds of ash and hung in remnants within the air. He didn't dare take a deep breath, knowing the air above him already looked intimidating enough.

Ioz marched ahead of Ren. "I'm not waiting around this island more than I have to. Let's find the treasure and get out of here while we still have our hides." He walked ahead, crossing the plain beach and looking around for any patches of Dark Water. Ren followed Ioz, but at a distance, he could hear the groans grow louder from above him, but the mist prevented him from seeing too far above, let alone the night sky and the dimness of the Moon. Niddler flew out of the shadows of the trees, and Tula followed him as they all headed north, to a clearing that led to a staircase leading up the mountain. As Ioz reached the stony steps, his boots clanking against the rock, a loud screech erupted from above them, a piercing cry that broke through the mist and rattled the distant trees.

"You want to say something to me, Ioz?" Ren said slyly, but his eyes looked upward cautiously as he tried to pinpoint the source of the sound, and as Ioz stopped dead in his steps.

"If you think I'm apologizing for not hearing a jitatan thing before, you'd better have another thought." Ioz didn't look at Ren, but he pulled out his sword and his eyes cautiously searched the skies as they walked further up the mountain. Tula had caught up to Ren and Ioz, while Niddler lagged behind, cautiously flying low and close to the three. They had walked about midway up the mountain, to a clearing framed by trees and an old water fountain, but as Tula looked upon it, she noticed it was filled to the brim with a dark substance.

"Dark Water! Stay back!"

The four of them looked as the Dark Water bubbled around the fountain, but it never bubbled over or lashed out from where it rested.

"At least it can't harm us from over here." Niddler said.

"Let's go around it and continue up. I don't know what we'll find up here, but the compass still points north, towards the top of the mountain." Ren held the compass between his right index finger and thumb, as the stream of blue light continued faintly upward."

"Ugh, how long do we have to walk, my feet are already tired enough as it is." Ioz said, while stretching his legs.

"I'm surprised; I didn't think you'd be out of shape." Tula smiled as she walked ahead of Ioz, while giving him a nudge on the shoulder as she passed.

"Not you too, Tula. I'm not owing either of you any favors. Not on this island, nor when we're off."

As they walked past the fountain to another set of stairs, the screech rang loudly, so much that the four had to cover their own ears accordingly.

"Noy jitat, what is that sound? A beast?" Tula said, hands still cautiously over her ears

"Sounds like a bird…or something else." Ren said hesitantly, but he was the first to see the shadow from overhead, in a fluid slow motion as it passed over his eyes. The silhouette of a giant wing grazed effortlessly in the dim moonlight, over the fountain behind them at a glance, and Ren's eyes followed upward to the hazy sky, to see a large beast, which looked something like a giant bat, with webbed wings. The two sets of wings, two on its arms, and two along its clawed feet, made it look like a menacing creature that resembled a bat meeting a butterfly and a gargoyle. It was only when Ren saw its feet reach out that he saw its intended target, and it seemed that the target noticed Ren's horrified glance, just before looking up at the beast.

"Ren! Help!"

Niddler was caught swiftly into the claws of the creature as it screeched loudly, its left foot clenching tightly around Niddler's wings and body. Niddler shrieked in agonizing pain and fear, and some of his feathers fluttered to the ground as the creature took off. Tula and Ioz turned around to see Ren bolting backward, and the beast flying swiftly from where they stood, towards the area from where they had come. Ren, instead of running down the stony steps, chose to kick off on the slick sides of the stairway and slid at a pace that was about even with the flying beast.

"Niddler, hold on!"

Ren knew he had to find some manner to catch the beast, so he did the first thing that came to mind - he leapt onto the beast's right leg, clutching it as tightly as he could, and wrapping his own legs around it, his feet atop one of the talons. The flying beast was caught off-guard, lowering its altitude as Ren had impact with it.

Tula and Ioz had followed Ren to the stairway and ran down the steps, stopping just as Ren had leapt to the beast.

"Ren, are you crazy? You'll fall, let go!" Ioz shouted, but Ren didn't seem to respond. The winged beast didn't stay at a low altitude for long, and it might have been just as well that Ren hadn't let go at that point, because it flew with such ease and speed that he couldn't tell how fast he was moving until he opened his eyes, and could feel himself sailing through the night sky around the island, while his lungs filled with the putrid air that hovered above the island. He couldn't speak, much less move as the beast writhed, but he held on as tightly as he could, knowing well that if he fell from this height, he would surely meet a quick end.

He shut his eyes again as the beast swirled around, and struggled to move the leg that Ren held on, but to no avail, the only thing it could move was its talons, which couldn't grasp at Ren, but the creature quickly learned that it had other talons to use, and it was at the same moment that Ren opened his eyes caught on to the beast's intentions. He decided that he had to act fast or the beast would likely skewer him. As the winged creature raised its left claw to strike Ren, the young prince held up the compass, so that its blue ray aimed straight at the beast's eye, causing it to shriek in pain.

At that moment, it released its grip on Niddler, and Ren saw his winged friend tumbling to the island in a freefall.

"Niddler!"

The creature realized its folly, but still held one talon over his eye while diving for its lost prey, and Ren decided that it would be a good time to blind the beast in both eyes. He held the compass up again and its blue light streamed into the creature's second eye. By this point, the creature howled in pain again, and Ren noticed that something was oozing from both eyes, something he couldn't make out until the glint of the moon revealed something that shook his senses at the sight.

"Dark Water….the creature…is bleeding Dark Water?!"

***

Ioz and Tula stared into the sky, the wind picking up in intensity and the mist above their heads making it hard to see what was going on above their heads. Ioz tried to focus though the mist, but found it such an impossible task that he swore under his breath.

"Has Ren lost his mind?! That creature will drag him and the monkey bird into the abyss along with it; we can't do anything down here!"

"Ioz, we'd better head up the mountain, and we'd better do it fast. There may be a way to help Ren and Niddler if we can get past all this mist." Tula turned on her heel and started running up the mountain stairs again, past the Dark Water fountain. Ioz ran at a pace that accompanied her well, but he complained as their feet hit the aging stone steps.

"And who's to say that creature won't be meeting us at the top of the mountain, along with some other jitatan rogue? You said yourself that some dark force is at work on this island."

"True, but did you ever stop to think that creature might be guarding something we're not supposed to reach?"

"The treasure?"

"Exactly. If we can get past it, then we should be able to find the treasure, and Ren mentioned it led somewhere at the top of this mountain."

"You're not making sense, Tula. That creature doesn't look like it's defending the treasure."

"It's not defending the treasure at all. It's keeping us from reaching it on purpose, as if it doesn't want anyone to find it. I wouldn't doubt that creature is one of the Darkdweller's minions."

"But if it doesn't want anyone to find the treasure, why doesn't it just take the treasure for itself? Does it even know where the treasure is?"

"We'll find out once we get there." Tula said as she rolled her eyes.

***

Niddler could feel himself falling at a rate that he couldn't keep up with at first. He knew that the creature had released him, and he knew that Ren had called out to him, but he didn't see where Ren was - his eyes had been closed the whole time, as the creature had closed over his wings and body, he could feel that a few of his feathers were missing, but surprisingly, other than a cramped wing, he only felt sore and not injured.

"I've gotta get myself flying again or else who knows what I'll land on." The monkey bird opened his eyes to see himself spiraling through some thick, smoky clouds, but used his wings, albeit sore, to propel him above the smoke. He held his breath long enough to emerge from the clouds and look around. The sky was much clearer over the water, and he could see the moon a lot better above the island. Shaking his head of the idle thoughts, he looked around for any sign of the creature, and saw it wringing about, while holding its eyes for some reason. Niddler couldn't get a good look from where he hovered, but he wasn't very apt to approach the beast until he saw it trying to claw at something by its leg.

"What kind of itch does that thing have anyway? Wait…that's Ren! He's on its leg. I gotta act quickly!"

Niddler flew as fast as he could, without much of a plan on mind, but he could see the beast was fighting off streams of blue light, which struck Niddler as being from none other than Ren's compass. Apparently, he was having the upper hand with the beast, and that made him more confident as he flew to the scene. Since leaving Parat, Niddler hadn't really had much time to talk with Ren about everything that had happened, and felt guilty that he didn't understand, much less know much about how to respond to his friend's fate, but he wouldn't let anything happen to Ren as long as he had something to say about it.

"Ren, are you there?"

Ren seemed to look up and smiled with relief when he saw Niddler flying close. "You're okay, thank Kunda!"

"Of course, thanks to you…though you're not exactly in the best position right now."

"You think you can carry me down to the island? This beast won't last too long for distractions."

"Sure thing, the sooner we get out of here the better!" Niddler used his claws to take Ren safely from the creature's leg as it held its eyes in pain. Ren continued to hold his compass steady, aimed at the beast, but he noticed that it started dangerously swinging its arms while blinded, so he had to avert the treasure long enough for Niddler to start diving, and both held their breaths through the thick fog before coming back near the Island.

What they found…was not the same side of the Island from whence they came, and Niddler spurned around, confused because they could see the very top of the mountain from the other side.

"Ioz and Tula are definitely behind where we are now…unless they headed up the other side of the mountain already." Niddler said as he surveyed the landscape. "That beast took us flying all kinds of directions-I thought I was doomed."

"Not to mention it's somewhere above our heads looking for us. I think the compass bought us time, but if it recovers, we'd better have the next treasure of Rule in our hands before it comes back, or at least in a position to defend ourselves."

"Where is it showing now, Ren?"

Ren closed his eyes and opened them again as the stream of light pointed north. "Right at the top of the mountain, let's head there and see what we find."

Niddler rubbed his eyes and focused on the shoreline on this part of the mountain. It didn't seem as degenerated as the way they came from the Wraith, as most of the trees on this part still had leaves and the beach had sand the color of the moon. The moon also seemed to favor this side of the island much more, as the light spilled over the trees, the beach, not as cloaked in mist.

"Why's this side of the island more spiffy than the other? We should have just come from the other way if we knew this. Still dreary, but at least it looks a lot safer." Niddler said haughtily as he carried Ren towards the top.

Ren looked around the part of the island Niddler had pointed out, having a sense of subdued awe as he took in the different atmosphere. "I don't know. The more I look upon this part and compare it to the other, something doesn't seem right."

"I don't think there was anything 'right' about this island to begin with."

Ren laughed. "I guess so…the only theory I have is that it would have to do with the treasure of Rule we're seeking."

Niddler gulped. "Somehow, I don't think I want to know what happens if we find it. Because if we do…what's going to happen to this Island…and to us?"


	7. CH7: Separate

**Chapter 7: Separate**

It wasn't long before Niddler set Ren on the ground that the shrill shriek of the creature pursuing them bellowed through the sky. They landed on the more illuminated side of the island, just under the cover of the living trees and brush that covered the area. Ren couldn't see the beast, but he knew that if Niddler had flown any further out, it would have made them a target akin to sitting ducks. Ren didn't know if the creature could still see, especially after aiming the compass in both of its eyes and blinding it for the moment.

"I think if we're going anywhere else on this part of the Island, we'll have to go by foot. The treasure's close to where we are, but I'm not taking any chances."

"Good idea, considering my wings still hurt." Niddler noted as he gingerly touched them. "I think I lost one too many feathers from that scary thing."

"I'm not sure even what it is…the only thing I know is that it's probably one of the Dark Dweller's minions."

"How do you know that?"

Ren continued to look at the sky, searching for some sign of the creature, but even as the skies were clear on their side of the island, he couldn't see anything hovering above the clouds, much less surfacing anywhere in eye view. "It bled Dark Water when I aimed the compass at its eyes."

Niddler squawked with alarm. "Bled….Dark Water?! But how can that happen? Usually when you aim the compass at any Dark Water, it goes away."

"True, but there's something else to it…. " Ren leaned against one of the trees, resting his chin on one of his hands and thinking in the scope of his adventures for the treasure of Rule. He knew the Dark Water could take on forms/shapes of their own. He recalled when rescuing Tula from the Darkdweller some time ago that it had taken the form of both Tula and his own father in an attempt to fool him. Somehow Cray, his father's former admirer, had harnessed the power of the Dark Water to make herself young again, in order to relive the past in her relationship with Ren. That didn't end well, as the Dark Water had ultimately consumed her, flesh and bone. He shook his head at the thought of the poor old woman.

"I think it's a façade. I don't know how or why, but that creature is definitely manipulated by Dark Water. That means it isn't as strong as it looks."

Niddler swallowed, as if a large lump were stuck in his throat. "No, it's definitely stronger, Ren. And I'm not so sure I want to know how much stronger it can get."

"As long as we have the compass and Treasures of Rule, it can't harm us. If I could blind it with the compass, then I know it won't take much to bring it down if it comes back."

"That's…assuming the 13th treasure has something to do with it?"

Ren nodded as his hand moved from his chin to hold the compass gem in his palm. "I think so. The compass didn't have such a power on its own before, at least not this potent."

"Ren…"

Ren looked up to see Niddler's folded arms and bowed head, realizing from where the assertion came about. They hadn't said much between each other regarding the events in Parat, let alone much discussion about what the future would bring, but Ren knew how concerned Niddler was without him saying much in edgewise. He walked over to Niddler and bent to look his friend in the eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere Niddler, and nothing's certain about the future. The only thing we can do now is continue on the quest."

"Like Avagon said…right?" Avagon was the old woman who was once a part of King Primus' special fleet, and was his second in command, imprisoned within Bloth's fleet before she, among many captives had revolted against Bloth when Ren and Niddler had found themselves imprisoned in the belly of the Maelstrom. Yet, Avagon had been taken by the Dark Water prematurely…and neither Ren nor Niddler thought she made it out alive. Ren nodded, but his voice took on a somber tone as he recalled the woman who had helped him in the early part of his quest.

"Yes, 'Always the Quest.' You remember."

His eyes averted upward towards the dark sky, and he saw the shadow of the flying beast before he heard it, just as it came when it had snatched Niddler in its clutches. It broke the silence between the two of them, and Niddler nearly screeched at the sound of its rallying cry, before Ren covered the monkey bird's mouth briefly.

"Shh. It doesn't know we're here. Even if it did, it'd have to knock over more than a few trees to get to us."

"That doesn't sound like such a daunting task for it, now does it Ren?" Niddler chided, but in a whisper.

"It may not be, but we have to subdue it…it's the only thing that's keeping us from finding the treasure. I'll go to it, instead of it coming to us."

"Ren, wait…don't go. It's too dangerous." Niddler placed a hand on Ren's shoulder as he knelt by a brush. Ren turned to face him, looking him in the eyes with a determined glance.

"Trust me. Please."

"It's not that I don't trust you…" Niddler began, but shook his head at the thought. "Go, but don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Ren smiled. "If I did anything you wouldn't do, I'd have a more things to do than Kunda could give me."

Niddler gave him a disgruntled look, but Ren mouthed thanks to him before taking off into the clearing, behind where the beast hovered. Ren knew that he had to be fast, because the creature definitely knew how to quickly move about, judging from how fast it was when it had first abducted Niddler. He took a stray branch, which was thick in diameter, but small in length, and hurled it at the back of the beast. The branch struck it on the back of the beast's head, resulting in a resounding cry bellowing from the creature. As it turned, Ren aimed his compass, and pulled out the blood colored 9th treasure, in one of his pockets after he'd taken it in his possession before leaving the Wraith. He closed his eyes, just before the creature swept down to rush at his frame.

"Ren, get away, hurry!" Ren heard Niddler's voice, but he felt the power of the treasures coinciding, and a ray of ruby light spilled over the creature. It writhed in an agonizing screech that thundered through the mountain. His mind focused on concentrating the power of the treasures into one stream. He opened his eyes to see the creature melting into a mass of Dark Water, shrinking and fizzling in a bubbling cloud. The sight itself was horrible, because the creature's feathers, skin, beak, eyes, talons…all seemed to melt into the mass of Dark Water. Ren couldn't help but think of how horrible it had been when Cray's form had melted into a similar mass, as she spoke her final words to him just before her castle crumbled into ruins.

It wasn't long before the creature became nothing but the smallest bead of Dark Water upon the ground, which fizzled into a puff of nothing in the night sky. Ren could feel his heart quickening in his chest, as he sank to his knees on the ground. Niddler emerged from his hiding place, unable to contain his excitement.

"Ren, you did it! You beat that mean old beast to a pulp! I knew you could."

"Yes, but it wasn't as easy as it might have looked." Ren clutched the 9th treasure in his right hand while holding his left on the compass. He felt his heart beating wildly in his chest, and he grimaced a little as he thought about how much energy it took out of him, but he gave a sigh of relief. "Still, for it to be beaten by the treasures themselves, it looks like my guess was right…either it was created from the Dark Water…or it sought the Dark Water to make itself stronger only to succumb to it."

"Well, at least now we can search for the treasure without that jitatan thing coming after us."

It was then that Ren noticed the air above them; the clouds had parted way on their side of the island, and the moon shown more brilliantly through the trees than before.

"Looks like defeating the beast brought more fruit with it…it looks like we can actually see what's going on around us, even more than before."

"Well, I'm just glad I can see more than two wing lengths ahead of me." Niddler said while looking around the forest for any further suspicious characters, before turning back to his friend. "Do you feel like standing now, Ren?"

Ren slowly stood to his feet, placing the 9th treasure back in his pocket, but his left hand continued to hold the compass tightly. He could feel his pulse ringing in his ears and it affected his senses quite prominently, though he knew well the reason behind these distortions. He nodded to Niddler, but it wasn't long before he found his senses seized by the familiar stillness he'd encountered twice before…and this time, he knew to expect Nadjia's voice before it entered his mind.

"Well done, son of Primus. It seems you've conquered the beast that protected this Island. I'd like to call him my pet, Melsat…but no longer since you've bested him with your…fancy treasures."

"What do you want, Nadjia?" He felt the anger he felt in his body turn through the thoughts that crossed his mind.

"You remembered my name?" Ren heard the voice laugh in his mind, and if he had the ability to move, he would have likely covered his ears. The combination of the laugh with his elevated pulse and heartbeat wasn't a comforting one. "I'm humbled. Yet, I would have preferred if you and your monkey bird had perished in the path of my pet. Now it just leaves me to do all of the work."

Ren disregarded the threat, choosing instead to confirm an inquiry that he'd had for sometime about Nadjia's role in the whole conflict and why he sought to bar Ren and his crew in their pursuits. "If my guess is right, you're guarding the 10th treasure of Rule."

"Not guarding, Ren….no that would mean actually protecting it for some purpose. More or less preventing other people from getting to it, like you. I can't destroy it…oh no. I've tried many times with my magic, and taking it without any of the other treasures to the Dark Dweller just didn't seem that wise. You're the last living member of the House of Primus, are you not? The Dark Dweller would be much more interested in me bringing you in versus this one treasure. Both…even better. So why don't I cut to the chase? I'll let you at least see the 10th treasure…before I bring your body to the Dark Dweller."

"Ren! Ren!" Ren could hear Niddler's voice breaking beyond the stillness that enclosed his body. He wasn't moved by the words of the malevolent presence, but he could feel his pulse quicken even further, and he could feel the muscles tighten across his body without his control. He didn't know what was happening, within him or much less beyond what he could perceive, but as some vague perception of his returned, he could feel a force wrapping around him.

That force was none other than Dark Water.

Niddler attempted to approach Ren as soon as he knew something was wrong. It was only after Ren had nodded that his eyes glossed over with that milky white glaze that seized his bearings from the reality that surrounded him. Ren stood in the same place, seeming to wince as if he were trying to move, but couldn't. He also seemed…angry; the monkey bird couldn't tell what was happening to his friend. As Niddler took a few steps, the ground began to rumble with an intensity that shook them both. It had knocked Ren from his feet, but he didn't move from his place on the ground, it was only a short distance away that Niddler noticed a part of the mountain had separated, revealing a body of water where Dark Water resided, it stretched without trouble and had wrapped itself around Ren's wrists, subsequently covering his forearms. It pulled his body quickly towards the body of water, and Niddler flew as quickly as he could.

"Ren! Ren! Snap out of it!"

It was then that the 9th treasure had fallen from Ren's pocket on the ground, and Niddler picked it up immediately.

"Ren!"

It was only then that Ren came to his senses from Niddler's words, and by this time, the Dark Water had lifted him enough to wrap itself around the middle of his torso. Ren struggled as much as he could against the force that bound, him, but as he did so, the Dark Water tightened its grip.

"Niddler, no! Get away while you can." Ren said through clinched teeth. "Find Ioz and Tula."

"But Ren, I have to get you out somehow…!"

The Dark Water had managed to pull Ren closer to the edge, just before the cliff drop towards the body of water. Ren looked in horror at the drop, and knew that it would only be a matter of moments before he was pulled over the edge and into the water. If what he thought was correct…he'd find himself in Nadjia's lair if he went over…and lived to tell about it. He knew it was a risk, but considering below was nothing but water, and the compass hung around his neck, he knew there wasn't any time for other options.

"No, Niddler. Go, and go now!" He saw the 9th treasure in Niddler's hand and the idea came to him, as he dug his heels in the ground, slowing the pace that Dark Water pulled him towards the cliff. "Use the 9th treasure to find me. It will lead you to where I am and the 10th treasure." It was then that the Dark Water overtook Ren's defense….and pulled him head first over the edge of the cliff to the waters below.

"REN!" Niddler squawked, and he couldn't reach Ren fast enough to grab even his boot before his friend tumbled into the waters below…the Dark Water disappeared just as fast as it came, pulling Ren in with it, and revealing a bubbling, dark brew of murky water.

"No…I can't…I can't believe it. I didn't even reach him in time. No." Niddler lowered his head as he screeched sadly.

***

Ioz and Tula finally reached the top of the mountain, Ioz pausing to catch his breath as he looked around. There stood a temple at the top of the stairs, which looked abandoned. It was a long trek up the mountain than they had both bargained for, but Ioz noted that the mist had gradually lessened as they came up.

"I can't believe I can actually breathe in this air much more than I did when we were towards the ship. Not to mention I haven't heard any more of that beast's cries in a while."

Tula had reached the top of the mountain before Ioz had, searching around and trying to find any sign of Ren, Niddler, or the beast that had carried them away.

"I don't see any of them, Ioz. It doesn't look like anyone's been up here, except for us."

"I told you woman…if they weren't taken by that beast, then Kunda knows where they are now…probably somewhere still above our heads, for all we know." Ioz saw Tula pause in her steps and curse under her breath as she looked ahead. "What is it? Something wrong?" As Ioz followed her line of sight, he gazed in awe beyond the side of the temple. The other half of the island had the full light of the moon spilled over the full brushes and trees peppering the landscape, they could even see the other side of the island's beaches from their overhead view. Granted, the Dark Island was called dark for a reason, as everything in immediate sight seemed to take on shades of grey and black.

"At least it looks better than what we came into. We should have just sailed from the south than from the north."

"That would only help if we knew where the island was before we came. But why would the island be so desolate on one side, and like this on the other?"

"Maybe it has to do with the treasure."

Tula turned around, and raised her eyebrows. "Ay jitata, looks like you ARE using your brain for once."

"Don't patronize me, woman. I'm already tired of this island…so much either dead or dying here, and I don't want to be among them."

A high-pitched screech came from the distance, which made Ioz's nerves stand on end, as it seemed to reverberate through the whole island, even stirring the trees beyond where he and Tula stood. It continued for a long while, before it finally ceased.

"Was that the creature?"

"No doubt in my mind. Something tells me that Ren and Niddler came out of it. Either that or that creature was just hit by something huge that neither one of us knows about." Tula noted, but as she did, she felt a heavy feeling come over her…something she recognized the minute it hit her…the same magic from the ship she'd experienced as she had sat in the Wraith's cabin above deck. She had been going through maps and other scrolls trying to figure out if any of them had hidden islands like the one they encountered on Parat, but had found none in her search. The moment seized her, not only draining her energy, but also ceasing her ability to breathe.

Ioz took notice of Tula's pained expression, as she sank to her knees and reached around her neck. "Tula, what's wrong?"

"I…can't…I can't…breathe…" Tula felt her voice fading, and her consciousness took note of a sinister laugh. She could only feel its dark presence surrounding her, but this was the first time she'd ever encountered something like this, and for as long of a time. Ioz grabbed both of Tula's hands and pulled them down from her neck. He called to her, and she could feel the sinister being melt away, both her ability to breathe and take in the setting around her returned as quickly as it had left her then. Ioz looked at her, and there was no masking the concern on his face.

"Are you alright now?" he asked, gruffly, but no more or less than usual.

"I think so…it was that force again. Some sinister magic is on this island, and I still don't know from where it comes."

"That means if it got you, it won't be long until it's after Ren. We have to find him and the monkey bird as fast as we can…maybe they're on their way to the 10th treasure now, unless that beast got to them first."

"Ioz…"

"What is it?" Ioz looked at her, bewildered. Tula held up her hands as blue sparkling streams of light emerged from them.

"My powers are back. I don't know how, but I hadn't been able to feel anything since coming on the Island, but now…how can this be?"

They heard a long screech from a short distance beyond the temple, toward the other side of the Island, and it was followed by a series of calls that both of them immediately recognized.

"Was that…Niddler?"

"I'd know that sound like I know the back of my sword. Let's go Tula."

They ran as fast as they could through the trees and brushes, with Tula behind Ioz's furtive steps for the first time since they'd been on the island. They could hear Niddler's voice come a bit clearer as they headed to the east. Tula, her powers newfound, tried to sense where Niddler was calling from as she ran, and could see him in her mind looking over a cliff edge over a large body of water. She didn't know why, but she knew that they were close when she found that they had come upon a cliff leading into a lake, just beyond a stretch of trees.

"He has to be somewhere close. ….Niddler!" She called. "Where are you? Niddler?!"

It was only then that they heard an excited screech nearby, and Tula, with Ioz following alongside her at the same pace, ran through a stretch of trees to a clearing, where Niddler stood, and he exclaimed excitedly as he saw them.

"Ioz! Tula!" He flew over to where they stood, relief crossing his feathered face.

"Are we glad to see you." Tula said, but it wasn't long before Ioz followed up her assertion, as he looked around and noted that Niddler was alone.

"Where's Ren?"

Niddler's face fell…and he began to tell them everything that happened.

***

Ren didn't open his eyes immediately when he stirred, as the cold water closed around his body. He expected this to happen…and anticipated it just as much. He knew exactly what he was doing when the Dark Water pulled him into the lake. It was a shock to his senses hitting the water head first, but the first thing he did, as he held his breath and saw the Dark Water closing around his body, was activate the compass using the 13th treasure. He didn't know how or why it happened, but the treasures seemed to always read his mind when he encountered the Dark Water, and this time was no different. The Dark Water fizzled and around him, freeing his arms and legs from where they were bound and creating a clearing that led deeper into the lake. He knew that wherever this path went, the 10th treasure wouldn't be too far away.

He swam further down into the lake, coming across a clear area where he could finally surface and climb out of the water. As he looked around, he saw a series of rocks that led to a spiraling stairwell a distance ahead. It was a dark cave, and most of the area was covered in bubbling Dark Water, just as grim and cold as the Darkdweller's domain.

"I can only hope Niddler can still find me by using the treasure to connect with the compass, however weak of a signal it might be…and Ioz and Tula couldn't have been that far behind us to catch up…unless…." He shook his head of the thought. "I don't think they'd let anything happen to them. Ioz isn't one to let himself get caught, and Tula may not be able to use her powers, but she knows as much through trickery." Even as he spoke the words, he hoped that the nagging worries, however small they were in his mind, turned out to be wrong.

He leapt to and from each rock, careful not to slip from his feet, lest he'd taste whatever bitterness was had at the bubbling streams of Dark Water. They rushed fast and furiously around the rocks he leapt upon, but they didn't really reach out for him. He didn't know if it was because of the barrier that lingered around his body from the treasures or if they had no interest in latching on to anything. As Ren watched the streams beyond, he wondered where they led…and why it was so plentiful underneath the Island that he found himself on at present. No doubt the Dark Island had been the subject of many pirate's tales, but he didn't know much about it other than what Nadjia had told him. Ioz seemed like he knew more about it than either of them did, but Ren hadn't thought to ask him about it as they had been separated.

It wasn't long before he made it past the rocks and started up the staircase. He didn't know where it led, much less what lie waiting for him at the top, but he paced himself accordingly upon each narrow step. He held his right hand against the stony wall, as the staircase had no rails or any measure of support. It was only when he reached the top of that spiral that he saw another spiraling staircase leading upward…and a scent that filled his nostrils that nearly made him choke.

"Noy jitat…that putrid smell….where is it coming from?" He looked around at the break in the stairwell. There were lanterns that dimly lit the way he came, but as he looked upward, the next staircase had no light to illuminate its path upward. The compass started glowing a brilliant, pulsing blue….not leading upward or downward in a stream, but blinking slowly, in and out…like a heartbeat.

"It's never done this before." Ren noted. "Either I'm close to the treasure…or…it's something else."

There was an opening into a room to his right, just before the next staircase. There were no lanterns in the room, and the smell he noted just coming up the stairs seemed to originate from that very room. Ren stood in the doorway, holding its cold stony rim while straining his eyes to see beyond the light from the hallway. The glowing blue compass seemed to help, as he could see a tiny distance beyond where he stood.

"This isn't going to work at all…I can't see anything…" his voice broke off as the compass light grew brighter as it slowly blinked, and coated what now seemed to be a circular room…and what Ren saw before his eyes in the blinking light made him gasp in horror.

There were the skeletons and bodies of what he guessed were many sailors, pirates or not, some seemingly preserved with flesh hanging from their bones, faces contorted in horror or pain. Ren couldn't count the number of bodies he saw around the room….it wasn't hundreds…but more than that, all lying either around the walls, on the floor, some very close to where he stood, he could even hear the snap of a brittle bone as he took a step backward, and he jumped at the sound.

"By the blood of the twin moons….all of these men…why?" The compass continued to glow, but by this time, Ren lowered his head, respectfully closing his eyes. There wasn't fear or anger in his expression, but more sadness than anything else. Whatever happened here wasn't the work of simple plundering by pirates.

It was an uneven massacre. Against what, he had no idea.


	8. CH8: Secrets of the Temple

**Chapter 8: Secrets of the Temple**

Ioz, Tula and Niddler had reached the temple by the time Niddler had finished telling them everything that happened since they'd escaped the beast.

"So Ren killed that beast with only the compass and treasure…that's amazing." Tula said, thoughtfully but sadly. "If Ren at least had the compass in his possession then I've no doubt he's still alive."

"You sound almost confident that's the case, woman. You don't know everything. Even if Ren is alive, he's in more trouble by himself than any of us are at the moment. Not only with the Dark Water, but whatever jitatan power still lingers here."

"Ren said we can still track him using this." Niddler said as he cradled the blood red ninth treasure in his palm. "But all it's been doing since we came up the mountain is pointing to this place…and it's not much of a signal to go on."

"Even a little signal is enough, monkey bird." Ioz said as he snatched the treasure from Niddler's grasp. Niddler screeched in an angry protest, but Ioz ignored him as he examined the jewel in further detail. "No doubt, this treasure seems more than any of the others. It's beautiful, but it also looks like you're holding a mass of blood in your hands. If this is what it takes for us to find Ren and the compass, so be it. And that cursed 10th treasure. " Ioz marched ahead of the two as he pushed the double doors of the temple open, revealing a long hallway illuminated with lanterns. He looked around cautiously, anticipating any sudden movements or traps that might be in the path ahead. When it looked like nothing stirred, Ioz motioned to Tula and Niddler. "Are you two going to stand there or are you coming?" He turned on his heel and went onward, as Tula and Niddler followed from a distance.

"It's bad enough that I didn't like the part of the island where we came, but this place looks much darker…and scarier. It looks so old and might fall down on us at any second…"

"Relax, Niddler. At least the way for us is lit. And…it is old. While I can't sense everything with my powers…this must be centuries old…the magic is so much that I don't know why I couldn't sense it before."

"You said that something was blocking you, right?"

"Yes…and I'm wondering it if was that flying beast you and Ren came across…but no…" she hesitated with her words as they continued through the cave, walking down a stairwell into an open area of many doors. "There's more to it than that…that beast didn't have the same aura…not the same power I felt when Ioz and I were here at the temple before…it wasn't the same as I encountered at Parat and on the ship just before we came here. I still don't know what we'll find, but whatever it is…we have to be careful."

"Thank you for stating the obvious Tula…now do either one of you want to tell me which door we go through, there must be close to ten different paths we have at our feet."

Tula folded her arms across her chest and snuffed Ioz's snide response. "If you're so smart, then why don't you choose? I'll follow your orders, leader." The last sentence she made was more in a bitter slight at him than it was serious. Niddler looked around and counted the doorways, only 3 of which were blocked by doors. He saw that there were actually seven paths, but didn't think it was a wise decision to correct Ioz unless he wanted his feathers plucked.

"Well, whatever way we go…I'm not going by myself." He said while hugging Tula's leg, which made her look down at him sympathetically. "It's too dark, and I can't make my feet out from my wings."

"Well, monkey bird, I can't see very far either, but as Zooly and I have noted on our travels, it's always better to go east than any place else." He started to go to the open route to the right, but Tula grabbed his shoulder before he could cross the doorway.

"Noy jitat, woman, what is your problem?"

"Are you just that stupid Ioz, or blind? We're heading straight ahead."

"And what makes you think you know any better, Tula?"

"Because I'm the only one with the eyes to see where the treasure's pointing, unless you forgot." She pointed to the treasure in his hands, which made a dim streamline to the path ahead of them, towards and open arc that led to another stairwell and opened into a foyer of some sort. It was magnificently constructed, considering the ancient nature of it all, and the lanterns dimly lit the way ahead. Ioz scratched his head as Tula and Niddler walked ahead of him.

"These two are going to drive me jitatan crazy." Ioz said under his breath as he followed them.

***

Ren opened his eyes again…looking at the path ahead of him. He saw something reflecting off an altar, a glimmer of a small blinking light in the room, at the exact same cadence as the glow of the compass around his neck. He gingerly stepped forward, taking care not to disturb the corpses that were strewn about the floor, and held his nose with one hand to keep the smell from further nauseating his senses….as if the scene he occasionally glanced upon wasn't enough to turn his stomach.

When he arrived at the face of the altar, he ran his hands along its edges. It was about as large lengthwise as a bar table, and it held an imprint of something that he couldn't quite decipher what it was, until his fingers grazed the very end of the imprint, and he recognized it's ridges almost immediately.

He reached for the handle of his half sword by his boot, careful enough for his fingertips to feel around the handle to make sure that he would place it in the correct position on the altar.

"This almost seems too easy, first the compass serving as a key…and now this. My father must have known these were needed for something greater, but never had the chance to recover the rest of the treasures." He noted morosely, as he placed the sword on the altar. He took several steps back, because he knew what had happened in the caves beforehand and didn't want to be caught in a backlash at that moment. His impulse was right on target, as the altar gleamed a bright blue and seemed to explode in a burst of power that made Ren cover his eyes with his arms. Beyond the altar, a path opened up to reveal a long hallway, and more lanterns lining the hallway, but this time, they glowed brightly, as if they were freshly lit. Ren lowered his arms and looked upon the altar…to see that his once broken sword was now a full-length one, shining in the glow of the light from beyond. Its blade was a beautiful one, with a beautiful engraved pattern along the blade of the sword. He went to pick it up, but stillness seized him as his hand went for the handle.

"You're so close, Son of Primus. But I wouldn't pick up that sword if I were you, unless you want the path ahead of you to close. Leave your blade there. You're almost to the treasure of Rule…and to me."

Ren felt his blood boil at the familiar voice that entered his mind, the one that had greeted him ever since he'd come to The Dark Island. He wasn't seized with the same stillness as before, so he retracted his hand from the blade.

"Where are you, Nadjia? Stop playing games and tell me why you're doing this!" Ren shouted it, but no answer came from the path beyond. He shook his head and walked along the path ahead of him, leaving the full sword behind.

Ren could still see the skeletons along the path he traveled. What he noticed about each of them made his nerves stiffen on end, most holding their hands around their throats or some with their bony fingers clutching their bare sternums. Whatever magic that lie beyond this point, he almost didn't want to know. He swallowed a lump forming in the back of his throat as he made his way through the brightly lit hall, a mass of grey stone-built walls and lanterns that weaved at first in a straight path, and then curved to a central loop. He finally made his way to a small room, which was barricaded by a wooden door that seemed rotted and worn. It was only as Ren came closer to the door that a familiar voice came into his mind…one that wasn't Nadjia's.

"Stay away, Ren. Danger lurks beyond that door. Stay away…stay away and wait."

Ren steadied himself against the cold stone of the wall, the voice he heard in his mind was all too familiar, one he couldn't deny for even a second.

"Father…why are you here? Is that really you?"

The voice didn't answer back, and Ren exhaled slowly, closing his eyes, and clutching the compass with one of his hands. "By my father's blood, I don't care what danger lurks beyond…I have to find the remaining treasures or else all of Mer will suffer. Even if…even if I…" He didn't finish the thought, but he could feel the weight of the Oracle's words to him once before resound through his mind, but he pushed them aside, opening his eyes and walking towards the rotting door. As he stepped forward, he heard voices of another sort not far behind him, and they were those that he recognized all too well.

"Ren! Ren! Are you there?!"

"He's got to be here, Tula, this is his sword, definitely."

"But it looks so different now than the one before, Ioz. Just look at that blade…it's beautiful."

"I agree…but if I didn't know any better, I'd say we ought to leave it as is and find Ren now. There's not as many dead men in this place just for spite…" Ioz's voice trailed off, as if in a combination of shock and an odd sense of horror, a fear that Ren had never heard from him since they first met on their quest.

"I don't think I want to stay in this place; the smell is making me molt…and all of these people…how horrible. Maybe it's a good thing I have an empty stomach." Niddler's familiar screech and anxious voice rung through an echo along the walls of the hall.

"And I have a feeling that you would be better off staying here, monkey bird, because the way up might be more dangerous than where we stand right now. Ay jitata…what in Kunda's name happened here? If Ren's in a place like this…I don't know what to think. Ren?!! If you can hear us, answer!" Ioz's voice was gruff, but strained.

Ren felt a wash of relief flood through him, but as it did, his body went rigid, and Nadjia's voice entered his mind. "So you finally came, Ren, as did your friends….it's a shame that you'll never see them again… but at least I've given you the chance to hear their voices before I kill you. Looks like I'll break my promise to you about seeing the treasure…but then again, maybe I can arrange something to remedy that." It was only at that moment that Ren, who had turned back the way he came when he'd heard Ioz, Tula, and Niddler's voices, whirled around, just to narrowly avoid a hand with razor sharp bones from plowing into his back. He fell back against the wall, and he finally saw Nadjia for the first time, and it was a sight that sickened him to the pit of his stomach. Nadjia seemed to be half-skeleton and half human…but whether or not he was alive was a difficult factor to ascertain. It was a sight that had struck him with horror as much as he remembered Cray's face just before she had perished. The flesh on the right side of his face was rotted, his eye sockets empty, and Ren could see through the figure's chest, a heart that beat with the blood of Dark Water. Nadjia was disfigured from head to toe, the skeleton side of his body razor sharp, his teeth protruding like fangs and his fingers like the enlarged claws of a beast. He wore a large cape, donning over his head and over his body, which stood tall, bulky over Ren.

Ren had taken in Nadjia by sight, but noticed that he could move but couldn't speak, as he'd meant to call out to Ioz, Tula or Niddler as to where he was, and his hand instinctively went to his throat. His eyes narrowed at the sight of Nadjia, whose partial lip seemed to curl into a smile.

"What's the matter, Son of Primus? Your tongue left you behind? How unfortunate…because I don't think you can call for help now, but at least I can hear your reaction in your mind."

"And how is it that you're doing this to me, Nadjia? Who are you?" Ren's thoughts rung angrily as Ren looked into his eyes.

Nadjia looked upon him, bemused. "They say that the human mind is the center of everything in the body: movement, thoughts, breathing, even as simple as a heartbeat. That's a part of my power, enhanced by the Dark Water. It's a gift the Dark Dweller gave to me…at the expense of my human body as you see." Ren gritted his teeth, in anger and in partial fear of the figure that stood before him. "I can even hear your fear inside you, and I feel a burden within you that you're keeping from your friends. I know in part what the Oracle of Sight told you…about your…fated death…by what measure…I don't know, perhaps you could tell me, let me see into your mind. I thought I could spare you the trouble of that burden by ending your life myself."

"You're not getting into my mind more than you already are, you jitatan murderer." Ren leapt at the figure, succeeding in knocking Nadjia to the ground, but Nadjia used his hands to throw Ren with an inhuman amount of force through the rotted door that Ren had contemplated going beyond. The door shattered into many pieces, and Ren's body hit hard on the surface that was beyond. He realized that he'd hit something stony, and his head spun with the pain that erupted from within it. He looked above his head, and saw a glimmer of something above, something embedded in a long, patterned wall, similar to the symbols that Ren had seen in the walls of Parat. But he realized that Nadjia had snatched the compass from his neck as he'd sent him flying through the door. At this moment, as far as the treasures were concerned, he was defenseless. He murmured a curse under his breath.

Nadjia rose to his feet and slowly walked through the doorway, where Ren was just regaining his own footing. Ren backed towards the wall, and saw the treasure of Rule just above him, a beautiful pink stone, which almost looked like it was in the shape of a lotus, with a gold frame around it. Yet, he didn't know if he wanted to reach for it, as he no longer had the compass, and Nadjia dangled it tauntingly in his skeleton hand, grinning.

"For what it's worth, Ren…you're right about one thing…I did have a hand in the defeat every single one of those men. Those who wandered among the island for moons upon moons, but not alone. I was a part of a crew that first came to the island, many years before, but when the Dark Dweller offered me a power beyond simply reading minds, I jumped at the chance. I even defeated my own crew…as if they weren't planning to betray me, regardless. If my pet didn't see to them, then I did…personally. I usually gave them a choice… and well…it's as you see."

"You have a mind that's worse than even Bloth's." Ren's thoughts thundered towards Nadjia, who still grinned from the edge of the doorway. Ren found his feet, and while his eyes never left Nadjia, he leaned against the stony wall of the room, his head slightly spinning,

"Bloth…that blubbering sea rogue that sails the twenty seas aboard the Maelstrom? Don't make me laugh. I've heard his name mentioned infamously over the years, but he'd make an excellent ally to the Dark Dweller himself…if he weren't so occupied with his own interests. I'm sure I can fix that, but it would mean getting rid of you who mean to work against the Dark Water. Then again…if you're willing to join us…"

"Never." Ren's thoughts were in a curt reply and cut off the half man/half skeleton being that stood before him. Ren was careful, Nadjia was in his mind, but if he noted the intentions of what he wanted to do in the same streamline of thought as he communicated with him, it would become a problem, and Ren's mind felt like it was spurning regardless. He knew his head had taken a blow through the door, but not as hard as he'd hit the ground. As if Nadjia had read Ren's mind, Nadjia took a step forward and raised his rotting human hand.

"It seems you hit your head a little too hard, Son of Primus. Might I offer some relief?" He said with an acidly sarcastic tone. He closed his hand into a fist, and Ren felt the wound on the back of his head intensify, so much that he could barely manage to watch Nadjia's frame, as his vision blurred and he felt himself struggling against it.

"I'm impressed, you're holding out well against it. Though I'm not doing anything to aggravate the physical wound on your head, I'm only enhancing the pain you're feeling in your mind. For you to meet me with such resistance, it must mean you possess a power on your own. Could it be that you're of the House of Primus blood…or is it the secret that you keep from your friends? What is it, Ren? Just tell me. Oh…I forgot, you can't speak." He started to laugh bitterly, and Ren felt the pain intensify to the point where he could barely keep on his feet. He felt his thoughts cloud, and he knew there wasn't much choice that he had in the matter, either he could risk grabbing the treasure without knowing the consequences of what the wall noted, or Nadjia would likely kill him, and he wasn't about to go down without a fight.

As if the compass knew exactly what Ren was thinking, it exploded with blue light surging across the room, causing Nadjia to drop the gem and howl in pain. Ren took the opportunity created from the distraction to grab at the treasure embedded in the wall. He could feel the 10th treasure reacting with the one embedded in his heart, and it came out so easily that Ren collapsed to the ground with it in his hand.

"Slick move, son of Primus, but it will be your last." Ren could feel the isolating state that had plagued him the many times Nadjia had encountered him. "Even if you possess the treasures, I can still invade your mind…and crush the very thing that gives you life."

"No…stay out of my head!" Ren's thoughts ran loudly, and he could feel Nadjia's power working against him, dipping further into his mind. The treasure still resided in Ren's hand, but he couldn't fight Nadjia's invasion and still give weight to the power that resided in it…much less, he didn't know how it could help him. It was at that moment that Ren heard a screech from beyond and Nadjia's power receded from his mind, though he couldn't move or speak out of the stillness that plagued him.

Sure enough, Niddler had dug his claws into Nadjia's flesh, and while he didn't have much to pinch from, he howled in pain at the monkey bird's ferocious attack. "You stay away from my friend, you….horrible monster thing you!" Niddler had struggled to find the words to aptly describe Nadjia, because he didn't really know what he was at first sight, but he was the first to come upon the room and see Nadjia's attack on Ren, who lay on the floor with a nasty head wound and the 10th treasure in his hands. Niddler saw Ren's body and screeched loudly.

"No! Ren! What did you do to him, you creep?"

"The very same that I'll do to you, monkey bird!" Nadjia used his skeleton hand to swipe at Niddler, but narrowly missed the monkey bird as he suddenly let go and flew across the room, grabbing the compass while making his way away from the horribly disfigured, let alone, disgruntled sorcerer. Nadjia was too distracted to see Ioz come from behind, using the ninth treasure to stun him, and Tula's ecomantic powers enhanced the power of the jewel alone to ensnare Nadjia and weaken him to the point where he dropped to his knees. He howled in pain, but it was almost in a blink of an eye that he stopped and started smiling as his flesh melted into Dark Water. Niddler landed beside Ren and placed the compass gingerly around his neck, taking care not to move him, since his body seemed lifeless.

"Ren…please, wake up. Can you hear me?" Niddler said. But Ren couldn't respond to him, not as Nadjia spoke to him.

"Yessss." he hissed as he spoke in Ren's mind. "Now I know your secret, Son of Primusss. A heavy burden, that is…and yet you keep it from your friendsss. I may perish now, but you'll meet your end soon enough. I suppose I ought to add something to the measure before I go, so I place this curse upon you. The day that secret is revealed to Ioz and Tula, will be the day your spirit will be taken to the Dark Dweller's domain, and there isn't a soul that's been able to escape his clutches yet, not even your friend Avagon."

"Avagon?!" Ren's thoughts angrily noted. "She's alive?!"

"Dependsss on what you mean by alive, Son of Primus. She's there, imprisoned by the Dark Dweller himself. And you will be too, if that's revealed, so I suggest you hold your tongue…but then again, at least for a time, you should have no problem doing that…how long can you last out of your body…time will tell…" Nadjia had lost contact within Ren's mind, as he was weakening.

"I'll defeat the odds then," Ren responded with his own thoughts. "And I won't hesitate to use the power of the treasures to best the Dark Dweller…and his minions like you." Ren summoned enough mental strength to use the 13th treasure to summon the power within the gem in his hand. It glowed brilliantly, reacting with the compass as it flooded the room with a bright light. Niddler, Ioz and Tula had to cover their eyes, as Nadjia yelled a final time, before he was reduced to nothing but a single drop of Dark Water that fizzled into nothingness.

"Noy jitat…." Ioz was the first to uncover his eyes. "Whatever that creature was, the Dark Water certainly wasn't doing him any favors. Moreover, why he had that smile on his face before he went, only Kunda would know. At least we got here just in time."

"I don't think so, Ioz." Tula said in horror as she pointed to where Ren lay and Niddler knelt beside him. She stepped ahead of Ioz as they both recovered from the shock of the blinding light. Niddler was already by Ren's side, looking for any response from him, but instead of his open, glossed eyes before, they had closed, and he lay lifeless on the floor of the cave.

"Ren, please wake up…."

Ren could hear Niddler's words, but his mind reeled from a number of things that had just occurred, not to mention his body still surged from the stillness placed on him by Nadjia's power, which was starting to loosen its grip from around him now. Not simply Nadjia's curse, but knowing Avagon was alive…he had watched as she was swallowed by the Dark Water when many of the prisoners who had revolted against Bloth escaped his ship. She was one of many casualties, or so he had thought. But alive? He couldn't really clarify what Nadjia's words meant, but he felt even more determined to find out. It was also as much of a shock that Nadjia had succumbed so quickly to the power of the treasures…meaning the combined power of the 9th, 10th, and 13th treasures had been so powerful in conjunction that it had overtaken the minion of the Dark Water. Now, there were just two more treasures to find, a note that made Ren's consciousness surge with a mix of anticipation and trepidation. It wasn't long before he heard Tula and Ioz's voices around him as well.

"Is he…no, he can't be…"

"Ioz, he's breathing. At least that's good news. What worries me is that horrible wound on his head…" Tula's voice trailed off, and he could feel her hand on his forehead. He mentally winced as the pain registered in his mind, but he still found himself unable to move. At least, he thought, it's easier to breathe now.

"Look, the 10th treasure! It's glowing." Niddler's voice registered, and Ren could feel the pain in his head ease…quicker than he thought it would, and he could feel the last remnants of the magic that bound him dissipate.

"_Chongo-longo_…his wound…it's healed. But how? And why?" Ioz's voice sounded as surprised as Ren's mental reaction seemed to register.

"Maybe this treasure has healing powers in addition to warding off Dark Water. See…it's a lotus flower."

"So it is…it's hard to tell looking at it. It's incredible, and beautiful at that."

"I think he's starting to stir. Come on, Ren, open your eyes." Ren could hear Tula's voice commanding, and he found himself able to move again. He opened his eyes slowly to see all three of their faces peering into his, and his relief showed in the small smile that he was able to manage.

"You're…all…okay. Thank…Kunda." The words that came from his lips were a struggle, but he managed to form them.

Ioz grinned mischievously. "That's my line. For a moment there, I was worried."

Tula followed up with hugging Ren as he sat up. "Me too. It's a good thing we came when we did. With a little help from Niddler, of course."

"Hey, I helped a lot! That ugly looking monster didn't stand a chance against me…though my claws still feel icky from touching the skin of that thing…bleh." Niddler shifted his feet in the dirt of the room's floor, as if to try to shake the feeling from his feet.

"At least my head doesn't feel anywhere near as badly as it did when he threw me through the door. Nadjia…" Ren's voice trailed off, and he gingerly touched the back of his head where the impact of both the door and the ground had struck it.

"Nadjia? So that was what that rogue's name was." Ioz said, stroking his chin in thought.

"Yes…and it seemed his only interest was in killing me, and taking the treasures for himself…no, he wanted to take them to the Dark Dweller. Just another of his many minions." Ren noted, but with a sad tone to his voice. "He was a sorcerer and also the one that I freed when we were at the caves of Parat."

"What?!" Ioz and Niddler exclaimed at the same time, but Tula seemed to be the only one that understood.

"Of course, I knew that was exactly it when you and I talked about it. He was also the one that bound my powers…and my guess it was the same force that attacked both of us earlier, even before we came upon the Island. But to know he planned all of that…how horrible. I knew I sensed an old magic; it didn't make much sense until we encountered him, but the treasures weakened whatever power he had…I guess they have more power than even I bargained them for, especially together."

Ren nodded. "That's exactly it. And now he's gone…." His voice trailed off, his brow furrowed in concern.

"I don't know about you, Ren, but I'd be a little happier that he is. He gave you such a hard time and you're sparing sympathy for the brute?"

"That's not it, Ioz. It's just…all those people…"

"That was his doing?!" Ioz gritted his teeth in anger. "If that's the case, death was too easy of a demise for his kind. Noy jitat."

"My thoughts exactly." Ren said sadly. "He had the ability to manipulate people's minds, and he did so until they died. If it wasn't he who did them in, his beast that guarded the island did much of the work for him as well. So Kunda knows how many more sailors disappeared…at least those that came here."

"That explains all the stories. The Dark Island. A land of death and darkness, only revealed by moonlight. I remember the tales back when I was a boy, and that the island was a floater, drifting from place to place, as if searching for prey to invite. I didn't know that it was true until now, because no one who has ever stepped foot upon it has ever said to have survived. Who would've thought a creature like him would be behind it all…and his jitatan pet. Come to think of it…it makes sense. That nature of the island, the trickery of the mind… " his voice trailed off, and he shook his head.

"They call it illusions, Ioz, if you must know the word for it." Tula teased, though her voice seemed just as saddened in the consideration.

"Whatever the name…I say the faster we leave this island…the better."

***

Ren took the sword from its perch on the altar, examining it briefly as the path behind them closed. The four of them hurried up the spiraling staircase to exit the temple, and looked upon the island as they noticed the dark clouds above the island had disappeared, but the island itself had been completely stripped of life. The other side of the island now had bare trees, bubbling water that was undrinkable, and the shrubs were so fragile that you could touch them and watch them crumble. Niddler discovered the latter for himself when he touched one of them and watched it turn to dust. He coughed.

"Well, I guess they don't call it the island of death for nothing if everything around here makes you want to choke…which is something I don't want to do. Not to mention there's no food around here."

Ren shook his head at Niddler's comment as they made their way down the path and back to the Wraith. She was as they had left her, and they sailed away from the island….just as it disappeared into the night without a trace.

"Ay jitata…that island was more trouble than it's worth…not to mention…I don't think any of those crew members got a proper burial."

"No, Ioz…I think on an island of death that isn't tied down any more, it'll just become a legend again. I think the treasure preserved it until someone figured out the truth and could retrieve it from the temple. It was already a burial ground…but the person who used it just wanted to claim more victims. I hope we stopped the cycle."

Tula put a hand on Ren's shoulder. "I think we did. It's sad though…for someone as heartless as Nadjia to manipulate and claim so many. I hope now that their souls can be at peace."

Ren examined the sword in his hands. "And to think my broken sword was really this, from just a simple key."

"Maybe it was fate." Tula noted.

"No, I don't think it's fate at all. I think it's destiny." Ioz winked as he handed Ren a sheath for his sword. Ren was surprised how new it was.

"Ioz…where did you get this?" Ren raised an eyebrow at the pirate, who simply folded his arms and glared back at Ren with a similar look.

"Took it from Zooly at Jonda Town. He owed me, and I figured we needed it for something, just didn't know how soon." He grinned mischievously. "Which reminds me, I think this belongs to you too."

Ioz gave Ren the treasure of Rule he'd taken from Niddler earlier. "I guess we'll need these on the way, " he said referring to the 9th and 10th treasures of Rule, both of which Ren held in his hands as they sparkled in the moonlight.

Ren smiled. "With the power of the treasures, we're one step closer to ridding Mer of the Dark Water for good. Though…I have a feeling the journey is going to be much more than what we just faced." After strapping the sheath and sword to his back, Ren leaned against the railing of the ship, taking in everything that had happened since they'd been on the island. The curse…the Oracle's words, and the weight of things across his mind. It bore upon his mind just as heavily as Nadjia's control had when he'd been isolated in a standstill, but he knew it was one of many responsibilities he had to bear…and that he couldn't let himself be weighed down. Otherwise…the Dark Dweller and his minions, Nadjia, and perhaps even Bloth would win the battle over Mer.

Niddler screeched as he munched on a piece of a minga melon. "Well, at least we have plenty to eat if it gets too dangerous."

"Niddler…I'm serious." Ren spoke the words, though he continued to smile as he gazed back at his gluttonous friend.

"We're here Ren; our destinies are intertwined, now. And we'll see it through until the Dark Dweller can no longer harm Mer." Tula said as she stood beside him, looking into the clear starry sky as they sailed under the light of the moon.

"And that jitatan excuse for a pirate and his piglet crew are steered off the twenty seas." Ioz added as he took the helm, which made every crewmember of the Wraith laugh, as they sailed into the night.


	9. CH9: Author's Final Notes

_Author's Final Notes: If you read through "In Defense of Fate" without batting an eye, I applaud you, and appreciate that you read the story. Just to shed some background on how the story came to be - I wanted to try to write an adventure story involving the continuing quest of Ren and his crew, but incorporated the 13th treasure as something they'd already found. This was originally meant to be a four part story - two parts within "In Defense of Fate" and two parts within "Birth of the Dark Heart", the latter of which I haven't finished. I'm not sure when I'll get back to it, but I can almost guarantee it won't be as long as this one. I'm a little surprised at how many words (on average) each chapter is. It may seem like a lot, but for it tying around the same time as being my first fanfic, I'm proud of it. It took about half a year to write in total, I wrote a scene per few days and managed to weave it in between working on school work and my novels. How it managed to be finished before my novels, I have no idea. It could very well be a novel in and of itself with respect to length._

_I hope that you've enjoyed reading it and as always, feel free to comment/make suggestions/constructive criticisms if you like. I always welcome it._

_~Twinrose84_


End file.
